Diario de una enamorada de Sirius Black
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: En un colegio, donde todo sucede por arte de magia, cinco chicas viven su vida como si nada les importara, el único problema es que a cada una le corresponde un chico en particular. Cap 20!. dejen rr
1. Primeras impresiones

**Primeras impresiones **

Edna despertó ese día consternada, pues su vida terminaría de dar un giro importante, dejándola comenzar una nueva recta en ella. Terminó de empacar las cosas en su baúl antes de salir de la habitación y subir al auto que la llevaría a la estación. Al llegar, reparó en que buscaba un tren del que nunca había escuchado hablar antes de unos días cuando tubo que visitar un callejón que estaba detrás de un pub que nunca había visto y siempre había estado ahí. Comenzó a buscar gente con actitud extraña o con cara de no saber que hacer. Encontró a una chica pelirroja de tez blanca que con sus padres con la misma actitud, cuando frente a sus ojos, un moreno de gafas se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia un muro: Edna se asustó al pensar que pasaría ciando el impacto, mas se asustó aún mas ciando lo dio desaparecer ante sus propios ojos. Reparó en que la pelirroja también lo había visto así que se acercó:

-Hola - dijo cuando estuvo ante ella-, soy Edna.

-Soy Lily- respondió- ¿viste eso?

-Si¿vas a Hogwarts?- la chica asintió- ¿crees que ese sea el modo?

-No lo se.- Volvieron a mirar hacia el muro para ver a un chico rubio imitar al otro.

-Voy a intentar.- Tomó distancia, cerró los ojos y echó a correr esperando el impacto.

La luz del andén desapareció por un instante haciéndole abrir los ojos para observar el Expreso de Hogwarts ante sus ojos. Le sorprendió ver a tanta gente actuando con naturalidad, pero su admiración fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre.

-¡Edna¡La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo que parezca suicidio, avísanos!- aparecieron Lily y sus padres tras ellos.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de sus padres para ir a abordar el expreso.

-… y si necesitas algo, escríbenos, si te has olvidado de algo, háznoslo saber, y no olvides…- decía su madre.

-…venir en navidad- la interrumpió Edna-, lo se, lo has dicho los últimos diez días.

-Adiós cielo.- dijo su padre dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós, los voy a extrañar.

Las chicas se dirigieron al tren cuando presenciaron una escena muy graciosa: el chico de gafas había chocado su carro con un moreno bien vestido, y los padres de éste gritaban al primero:

-Fíjate que no es normal que un chico como tú no sepa comportarse en un lugar público. Recoge eso –decía la mujer delgada con cara de pocos amigos.-. Mira como has dejado el traje nuevo de mi hijo.

-He dicho que lo lamento.- decía el chico de gafas.

-¿Qué pasa?- una mujer que Edna sobre entendió como su madre, se paró tras el chico de gafas- James, levántate.- y este obedeció.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo el padre de James tomándole el hombro

-¿Gustaf Potter?- Preguntó asombrado el padre del otro chico.

-Black¿Qué ha pasado?- Respondió el hombre.

-Al parecer ha habido un desafortunado accidente.-dijo más gentilmente la mujer.

-Al parecer nuestros hijos tocaron sus carritos.- apoyó el señor Black.

-Ha dicho que ha sido mi culpa.- dijo James.

-¿y por eso el alboroto?- La madre de James sacó su varita.- ¡Reparo!- y todo volvió a su lugar.

-Listo –puntualizó Gustaf- y les suplico que en un futuro no griten a mi hijo.- y se marcharon en dirección a las dos chicas.

- Si James –dijo una voz tras Edna- recibiera un puntapié cada vez que corre y choca contra alguien, pasaría el resto de su vida sin poder sentarse. Soy Tania.- y le tendió la mano a Edna quien la estrechó.

-Soy Edna y ella es Lily.

-Un gusto.- dijo esta última.

-Igual. No recuerdo haberlas visto antes¿son nuevas por aquí?

-Demasiado.- dijo Lily

-Se acostumbrarán rápido.- Miró a James por sobre su hombro- ¡James!

-¡Tania!, te estaba buscando

-Pues me has encontrado. Ellas son Edna y Lily.

-Hola lindura –dijo dirigiéndose a Lily.

-Ni en tus más locos sueños, Potter.- y subió al tren seguida de Edna.

-Espera –dijo esta dándole alcance- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ese loco cree que puede conquistar a cualquiera.- dijo entrando en un compartimiento vacío.

-Solo cruzaron una frase.- observó Edna poniendo el equipaje en la rejilla.

- y eso me bastó.

-Hola.- una chica de rubia cabellera y gafas rojas las miraba desde la puerta del compartimiento- ¿puedo?

-Seguro. Yo soy Lily y ella es Edna.

-Soy Cintia¿son de primero?

-Si- Respondió Edna.- ¿tu?

-También¿en que casa creen quedar?

-No lo se –contestó Lily-. Como mis padres no son magos, no se mucho de esto.

-Estoy en la misma.- apoyó Edna.

-Mis padres son de Gryffindor, así que creo quedar ahí. De cualquier forma espero estar con ustedes.

-Ahí están.- Tania apareció.- Lily, eres grandiosa: dejaste a James bien callado. Se cree un galán desde hace tiempo.- Lily se sonrojó.

-Soy Cintia.

-Y yo Tania¿interrumpí?

-Les decía que espero estemos juntas en Gryffindor: creo que ahí quedaré.

-Yo igual, ojalá sea así.

-Hola.- Un chico de dorada cabellera miraba a las chicas desde la puerta del compartimiento.- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Seguro –respondió Tania Sonriente-, ellas son Edna, Cintia y Lily, yo soy Tania.

-Soy Remus. Un gusto.

-Yo te conozco –espetó Cintia-, tu padre trabaja en el ministerio¿cierto?

-Si, en el departamento de asuntos muggles.

-El mío también, nos vimos en la fiesta de aniversario.

-Es verdad…

-¿Hay espacio para uno más?- El chico con el que James había chocado estaba frente a ellos.

-Si, ellas son Lily, Edna y Tania, él es Remus y yo Cintia.

-Eres el chico que chocó con James.- dijo Tania burlona.

-Si, que desagradable momento: todo el camino hasta el anden mis padres decían que tuviera especial cuidado con mi traje nuevo; lo único bueno de todo eso fue que quedó destrozado. No soporto a mis padres.

-Son bastante desagradables.- dijo Lily

-Lo se. Al menos no tienen que vivir con ellos.

Todos dejaron escapar una risa a excepción de Enda que estaba muy nerviosa: por su mente solo pasaban fraces como "que lindo chico".

-Soy Sirius Black

-Sirius, que ojos tan lindos- dijo Cintia.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

El viaje fue ameno entre tan agradables personas: Sirius comentó que toda su familia había estado en Slytherin por lo que lo mas seguro era que quedase en esa casa, mas albergaba una esperanza de ser el primero de su familia en romper la tradición.

AL llegar, los seis chicos se dirigieron hacia un hombre alto que llamaba a los de primer año y los condujo hacia unos botes en el lago.

-Cuatro alumnos en cada bote.

Edna, Lily, Cintia y Remus subieron en uno y no supieron que fe de los demás hasta llegar al inmenso castillo. Ahí fueron conducidos hasta una escalera de piedra y una mujer les dijo que esperasen ahí. Pronto volvió con un trozo de pergamino en la mano y les habló.

-Soy la profesora de transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall. Al pasar al Gran Comedor, se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de selección para ver en cual de las casas quedarán: son Gryffindor, Hufflefull, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia. Síganme.- Entraron a un saló lleno de estudiantes sentados en cuatro largas mesas. Al fondo los profesores y frente a ellos un banquillo con un viejo sombrero que entonó la ya conocida canción.- Cuando diga su nombre, pasarán al frente, se sentarán en el banco, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y cuando se halla hecho la elección, pasarán a sus mesas: Alison, Annie.

Una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro avanzó con paso decidido hacia el banco. Pasados unos segundos, el sobrero gritó.

-¡Gryffindor!

La chica se dirigió hasta la mesa de su lado izquierdo entre aplausos y se sentó. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron seleccionados para sus casas: Sirius Black, Gruffindor; Cintia Eliot, Gryffindor; Lily Evans, Gryffindor; Tania Ivory, Gryffindor; Remus Lupin, Gryffindor; James Potter, Gryffindor y por último, Edna Sinclair… Gryffindor. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron en sus mesas, el director Albus Dumbledore dirigió unas palabras.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a su hogar. Quiero recordarles que el bosque prohibido es, como su nombre lo dice, prohibido para los alumnos sin supervisión. Se les recuerda a los de primero que durante el año no podrán poseer escobas de ningún tipo. Que comience el banquete.

Edna sirvió en su plato un pedazo de queso y unos pocos vegetales. El chico a su lado le ofreció un trozo de pollo.

-¿Gustas?

-No gracias, soy vegetariana.- respondió.

-Eso es muy sano. Soy Bastian… diminutivo de Sebastián.

-Edna… diminutivo de nada- ambos rieron.

-Eres muggle¿cierto?

-Si

-Bienvenida a mi mundo

-Gracias

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá


	2. Una grata bienvenida

**Una grata bienvenida.**

Cuando hubo concluido el banquete, el profesor Dumbledore pidió silencio.

-En estos tiempos de oscuridad no hay que olvidar mantenernos unidos y protegernos unos a otros sin importar la escuela, el país, la casa o la familia a la que pertenezcamos; espero que les quede muy claro. Pueden ir a sus salas.

-¡Gryffindor, síganme!- dijo una voz cerca de Edna.

Todos se pusieron en pie u siguieron a la chica que había gritado. Era alta, rubia y tenía en el uniforme una insignia con la letra "P".

-Ella es una prefecta.- le dijo Bastian a Edna cuando salieron del gran comedor.- Los asignan en quinto año, un hombre y una mujer por cada casa y lo siguen siendo hasta séptimo.

-y¿Qué hacen?- preguntó siguiéndole el paso.

-Básicamente se aseguran de que las reglas se cumplan; los maestros no pueden estar vigilándonos todo el tiempo.

-Así que¿tienen la misma autoridad?

-En cierta forma, pero lo único que pueden hacer es reportarte y no pueden asignarte o quitarte puntos.

-¿Qué puntos?

-Durante el año se leva a cavo una competencia entre las casas: si cumples con las reglas te dan puntos y si no pues… te los quitan. Al final del año, la casa que tenga mas puntos gana.

-Es grandioso.

-Si. Al parecer Gryffindor y Slytherin están en constante lucha por la copa: el año pasado ganó Slytherin.

-¿Cómo conoces tanto?

-Mi hermano mayor va en tercero y me mantiene al tanto: Hogsmade es un pueblo cerca de aquí, y desde tercero nos dejan ir a expediciones y comprar cosas.

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-La mejor tienda de bromas, una dulcería fantástica, y un pub estupendo…

-¿Has ido?

-No… pero mis padres dicen que es grandioso.- Se detuvieron.

Edna pudo ver al final de la escalera, un enorme retrato de una señora gorda vestida para ópera… y se movía.

-En Hogwarts, todos los retratos se mueven y hablan.- le susurró Bastian al ver su cara de asombro.

-Huevo de Fénix.- dijo la prefecta y la dama gorda se izo a un lado dejando pasar a los alumnos a la sala común. Al fondo, había unas escaleras y la prefecta se detuvo al pie de estas.- Mi nombre es Bec y soy la prefecta de quinto año. Las niñas dormirán arriba del lado derecho y los niños del lado izquierdo. Cuando suban descubrirán que sus pertenencias ya están ahí. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo a mi o algún otro prefecto. Buenas noches

Los alumnos se disiparon: unos subieron, otros admiraron la acogedora sala y otros se sentaron en los sillones: Bastian y Edna se sentaron en uno que había frente a la chimenea

-Aquí estas- dijo la vez de Tania tras Edna-, te perdiste de pronto.

-Lo lamento. El es Bastian.

-Un gusto, soy Tania.

-Un placer

-Vamos Edna. Lily y Cintia han subido ya.- y se fue hacia las escaleras.

-Te veré mañana.- le dijo al chico poniéndose en pie

-Descansa

Subió hasta el primer piso que decía "Primero". Abrió la puerta y vio a cuatro chicas desempacando.

-Tardaste mucho- le dijo Tania cuya cama era la mas cercana a la puerta.

-No es verdad- y caminó hasta su cama: pasó la de Lily, la de Cintia y llegó a la suya: la chica de la cama restante la saludó alegremente.

-Hola, soy Annie.- y le tendió la mano.

-Edna, mucho gusto.- y la estrechó.

-Lindo nombre: mi madre se llama Edna- Annie entró en el cuarto de baño y Edna se dispuso a desempacar.

-Parece que todo salió bien.- dijo Cintia parándose en el centro de la habitación.- estamos todas juntas.

-Es verdad.- dijo Lily sentándose en su cama.- al menos no somos unas completas extrañas.

-Salvo Annie- repuso Tania cerrando su baúl- pero será fácil convivir con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Edna colocando una caja pequeña de madera en la mesita de noche.

-Tiene buena vibra… como buen carisma.

-Es verdad.- apoyó Lily

Annie salió del cuarto de baño con su ropa de noche.

-¿hablan de mí?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su cama

-¿Cómo supiste?- Cintia arqueó una ceja.

-No lo sabía –y rió- ¿bien o mal?

-Bien –se adelantó a decir Tania-¿no les parece que Remus es un bombón?

-Tania, apenas lo conoces.- Dijo Cintia tomando su ropa de noche

-¿y eso que? Es un bombón.

-Es lindo –apoyó Edna- pero a mi parecer, Sirius lo es más.

-Eso si –repuso Cintia- y sus ojos son cautivadores.

-¿Qué me dicen de James Potter?- se unió Annie-, es lindo.

-Es un patán.- puntualizó Lily

-Ya te dije –dijo Edna- que solo cruzaste una frase con él.

-Y ya te dije que con eso me bastó.

-No es tan malo –Terció Tania abrochando el último botón de su azul ropa de noche., lo conozco desde hace años y no es un mal chico. Además muchas niñas dicen que es muy guapo.

-¿guapo?- dijo extrañada la pelirroja.

-Coincido con ellas.- apoyó Annie

Cuando todas las chicas hubieron desempacado, se dispusieron a dormir: "tal vez- pensó Edna- no sea tan malo; hay gente agradable como la chicas, y Bastian y Sirius… creo que me gusta Sirius: me encantan sus ojos azules y…" durmió profundamente hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su rostro.

Se levantó y entro en el cuarto de baño para ducharse velozmente, y cuando salió, Annie y Cintia corrieron a ver quien se duchaba primero ocasionando que Lily y Tania despertaran. Se puso el uniforme y ató su cabello en una coleta, preparó sus libros, pergaminos, tintero y plumas para el primer día en el colegio. Lily y Cintia terminaron casi a tiempo que Edna, pero Tania y Annie estaban en problemas: Annie no decidía como peinar su cabello, y Tania no lograba atar su corbata; botaron por cabello suelto y corbata desatada, pues se les hacía tarde. Cuando bajaron, se encontraron con Bastian, quien saludó cortes mente a todas y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Al entrar, Bastian fue hacia donde se encontraban James y los demás desayunando: James y Sirius hablaban del incidente del día anterior en el andén, mientras Remus y otro chico de cabello castaño escuchaban interesados.

-Hola- los interrumpió Bastian-, ellos son James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, ellas son Tania, Edna, Cintia, Annie y Lily

-Hola.- dijeron todos al unísono

Como era de esperar, Tania se sentó junto a James, y junto a ella, Annie y Cintia. Junto a Remus, se sentaron Bastian, Edna, y Lily y comenzaron a desayunar.

–Se me ocurre un juego grandioso-todos miraron a Annie-: bien, Edna¿Cuál de los chicos te parece el mas guapo?

-¿Qué?- dijo algo nerviosa

-No, mejor ¿Quién tiene el mejor cabello y quien los ojos mas lindos?

-No sé- dijo volviendo a su cereal.

-Vamos, no seas niña.

-Yo voy- dijo Cintia- me gusta el cabello de Bastian, y los ojos de Remus son lindos.- Remus se ruborizó

-Gracias- dijo Bastian sonriente-, si algún día lo quieres azul, házmelo saber… soy metamorfo.

-Grandioso.- puntualizó sonriente.

-Eso es un punto a cada uno. ¿Edna?- dijo Annie

-Bueno- comenzó nerviosa- también me agrada el cabello de Bastian- él sonrió- y los ojos… de… de Sirius.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- repuso el último.

-Mi turno- dijo Tania- James, no es nada contra ti, pero ese peinado mal peinado no te queda, voto por Remus, y peter tiene una linda mirada.

-Bien, voy- siguió Annie- Coincido con Edna sobre los ojos de Sirius, pero difiero con Tania sobre el cabello de James. Lily, es tu turno: Bastian, Sirius y Remus empatan a 2 y James y Peter a 1¿Qué dices?

-Con los 2 puntos que me dé- intervino James- voy a ganar.

-Ni lo sueñes- repuso la pelirroja- Peter tiene un cabello mejor peinado que tú, y me gustan los ojos de Remus.

-Eso es todo- finalizó Annie-: Remus gana y James pierde- el chico se avergonzó-¿Qué dicen chicos?

-Yo primero- se adelantó Bastian.- Me gusta la mirada de Edna y el cabello de Cintia.

-Mi turno-dijo Sirius-, coincido con Bastian sobre Edna, y Tania tiene un lindo peinado.

-Gracias- repuso la última-¿Qué dices Peter?

-bueno…-dijo el chico- los ojos de Cintia y coincido con Sirius sobre tu cabello.

-Gracias nuevamente¿Remus?

-Me gusta el azul de los ojos de Annie, y Lily destaca: no es usual ver chicas con ese tono de rojo.

-Coincido- intervino James-: uno para Lily por su cabello, y uno para Annie por sus ojos.

-No tienes que ser generoso.- dijo una molesta lily.

-Es la verdad, Lily, me gusta… tu cabello.

-Señorita Evans para ti, Potter

Cuando todos se hallaban en una posición muy incomoda donde creían que james y Lily comenzarían a pelearse de verdad, apareció la profesora McGonagall para entregarles los horarios, y tan pronto los tuvieron, Annie, Edna y Lily fueron hacia las mazmorras para su primer clase del año.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

¡Mis queridos!, gracias a todos por seguirme en esta fic, que fue la segunda que escribí. Lamento la tardanza al entregar el segundo capi, pero la escuela me trae como loita, jajaja.

Para mis amigas lindas: Edna y Tania, personajes de esta fic, para Den, Caro, Ursu, las otras chicas de la prepa, para Eli, Lau, Jeny y Cess, mis amigas de la uni, para Caro y Valeria, mis hermanas ·

Besos, y con amor.

PD: dejen sus Reviews please


	3. Un gusto conocerlos

**Un gusto conocerlos.**

-así que, ¿te gustan los ojos de Sirius?- Bastian les dio alcance a las chicas en la entrada del aula de pociones.

-¿Qué?- respondió Edna arqueando una ceja.

-Le diste un punto a Sirius.

-Es solo un tonto juego.- dijo como si tal cosa.

-Como digas, yo se que te gusta.

-¿Quién?- terció Annie.

-Nadie.- contestó Edna nerviosa

-si- apoyó Bastian-, un nadie de ojos azules.

-Espero que no hablen de mí.- Sirius apareció tras ellos con el resto de los chicos.

-No.- respondieron Bastian y Edna nerviosos.

Sirius sonrió justo antes de que se escuchara el abrir de la puerta del aula de. La fila de alumnos avanzó hasta estar dentro de la bien iluminada mazmorra, y se colocaron en distintos puestos. Adelante se colocaron Lily, Edna y Bastian seguidos de algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw. Un hombre moreno escribía encorvado en la mesa de enfrente. Los alumnos terminaron de entrar en completo silencio y se cerró la puerta tras el último. Luego, el hombre levantó el rostro.

-Soy su profesor de pociones, el señor Slughorn. Durante el curso aprenderán…

-Ese sujeto hace unas fiestas fabulosas- le susurró Bastian a Edna- y si eres de sus consentidos te invita y puedes llevar a alguien que no tenga invitación. Lo sé por que mi hermano no se pierde una sola.

-No seremos de sus favoritos si no nos callamos- respondió Edna

-Descuida, conseguiremos que alguien nos invite.

-Esta escuela es grandiosa- le dijo Lily a Edna cuando entraron al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

-Lo sé. Y pensar que casi rechazo la invitación.

-No te dejan rechazarla- terció Cintia-: te visitan, platican y te convencen de que asistas.

-Me hubiera gustado que mis padres vieran todo esto- dijo Lily mirando el techo encantado que pintaba en un día despejado y soleado.

-¿Por qué no les escribes?- propuso Cintia.

-No están acostumbrados a correo por lechuza

-Y hablando de correo…- intervino Edna.

Un millar de lechuzas entraron dejando caer pequeños paquetes, cartas y ejemplares del diario "el Profeta" a los destinatarios. Un par de hermosas lechuzas, una blanca y otra negra, dejaron caer un par de rosas con una nota frente a Edna y Lily.

-Vaya, ¿de quienes serán?- dijo Edna curiosa.

-Lean las notas.- dijo Cintia ansiosa.

Lily abrió la nota y la leyó, y antes de que Edna pudiera leer la suya, Lily arrojó el trozo de pergamino arrugado.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Cintia extrañada

Edna alargó el brazo y alcanzó el trozo de pergamino y lo leyó: "Evans: una flor para una mas linda, cuídala. JP"

-Es de James.- dijo dejando caer la nota al suelo.

-¿y el tuyo?- Cintia suponía que sería de algún otro chico de Gryffindor. Tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta: "Edna: aunque opacas su belleza. SB" ¿coincidencia?- le tendió la nota.

-Puede que sea de Banstian.- La tomó nerviosa.

-No lo creo. Potter y Black miran hacia acá.- Terció Lily

Tomó su mochila y se marchó del gran comedor seguida de Cintia y Edna

-Lily, ¿Qué ocure?- Preguntó edna extrañada.

-Ese Potter se cree todo un galán, pero en verdad me da lástima.

-¡Lily!- Annie corría para darles alcance.- olvidaste esto- y le tendió la flor.

-Quédatela.- respondió secamente.

-Vamos. Algún enamorado se quedará decepcionado

-Que Potter se desepcione no es mi problema.

-No seas malvada- terció Cintia-, al menos tiene buen gusto para las flores.

-Tienen razón -apoyó Edna- y al menos sabes quien la envió.

-Es obvio que la tuya es de Black.- Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

-y ya te dije que puede ser Bastian.

-Como sea –interrumpió Annie- quédate con la maldita flor.

Hubo una pausa.

-Bien- dijo al fin- pero será la única que conservaré si piensa enviar más.- y siguió hacia la torre.

-Lo ama- le susurró Annie a Edna asegurándose de que nadie mas la escuchara. Edna solo sonrió.

Al llegar, Bastian estaba sentado en un sillón encorvado en un pergamino

-Hola bastian- las cuatro chicas se sentaron con él- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-¡Annie!- dijo Edna fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué?, si es con "B" puede ser el.

-Basta.

-No se de que hablan- dijo el chico-, pero es Silveira.

-Te dije que era Black.- apuntó Lily

-¿de que hablan?- quiso saber Bastian.

-Edna recibió una flor de Sirius Black- le dijo Cintia alegremente

-Pudo ser cualquiera- Edna se sonrojó

-No, sí fue él.- apoyó Bastian-, escuché como lo planeaban esta mañana. Lily, ¿recibiste la de James?

-Si.- respondió secamente.

-Hola chicas.- Tania y los otros chicos habían llegado.

-Hola Evans.- James reparo que la chica tenía en la mano, la flor que le había mandado.

-Gracias por el detalle, Potter- dijo fría mente-, espero que no se repita.- y se apartó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo girando hacia Cintia.

-No le agradas.- y siguió a la pelirroja.

-Tu amiga tiene poco tacto- Le dijo Sirius a Edna.

-y el tuyo poco cerebro – contestó enfadada- o poca dignidad.

-Nada de eso, Edna- intervino James-, soy James Potter y siempre… escucha bien… siempre obtengo lo que quiero: Lily se enamorará de mi tarde o temprano

-Pues será tarde- agregó Remus-, no creo que ella esté ni un poquito interesada en ti.

-Tienes toda la razón.- apuntó Annie.

-Vamos chicas- suplicó James-, ¿ni un poco de apoyo?

-Creo que es posible- todos miraron sorprendidos a Bastian-, solo que no en tus más locos sueños pero puede que en los mas tontos.

Todos rieron menos James que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿saben algo?- dijo Annie que estaba sentada entre Remus y Sirius unos momentos mas tarde-, creo que este año va a ser grandioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Edna sentada junto a Bastian a la izquierda de Sirius.

-Porque estamos unidos.- repuso Annie

-Excepto por Evans y Cintia- agregó James-, esto va a ser una guerra

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Edna arqueó una ceja.

-vamos- se adelantó Sirius- es obvio que no sabe lo que pierde al ignorar a James

-¿disculpa?, no creo que halla sido un galán cuando se presentó con ella.

-¿dudas que somos unos galanes?

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, un galán no alardea; muy por el contrario es un caballero.

-¿si?, ¿Cómo quien?

-Como Bastian.

-No me metas en esto.- intervino el chico.

-¡Callate!- dijeron los otros dos.

-Sabes algo, Black? No mereces ni mi tiempo.- se puso en pie y se fue a donde Lily y Cintia conversaban con una chica de 2º.

-Hola.- dijo al reunirse con ellas.

-¿terminaste?- preguntó Cintia

-¿De que?- Edna arqueó una ceja.

-De pelear con Black.- respondió Lily

-Solo exponíamos nuestros puntos de vista

-A mi me pareció una pelea-dijo la otra chica-. Soy Gila.

-Edna, un placer.

-Edna.- dijo la voz de Annie a sus espaldas-, si Lily ya había logrado crear un conflicto con James, tu lograste crearlo con Black

-¿vienes a defenderlos?- respondió molesta.

-No.- dijo sentándose- como quiera los acabo de conocer, pero no tengo que vivir con ellos un año… y los próximos seis, por el contrario de con ustedes.- Edna sonrió.

-Tal vez- apareció Bastian- yo tenga que vivir con ellos, pero creo que ustedes son mas agradables que ellos.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- dijo Cintia.

-¿me perdí de algo?- Gila se izo notar.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Lily- ellos son Annie y Bastian, esta es Gila.

-Y yo- apareció Tania tras Bastian tendiéndole la mano a Gila- soy Tania.

-mucho gusto.- contestó estrechándola.

-Creí que te quedarías con los chicos.- aseguró Bastian.

-Subieron por no se que.- respondió sentándose junto a Gila.

-Seguro arán que alguien se enamore.- inquirió Annie.

-¡De ninguna manera!- aseguró Lily.

-¡Ni en broma lo digas!- apoyó Edna.

-Vamos chicas- espetó Bastian- Esto terminará por ser una guerra si no se apaciguan.

-De acuerdo.- cedió Lily.- pero no esperes que tengamos un trato especial con esos chicos tan…- Se quedó pensativa.

-¿engreídos? ¿patanes?-Propuso Edna.

-Exacto- Puntualizó la pelirroja.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- Susurró Tania a Annie, quien negó con la cabeza.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

Gracias a todos por seguirme: les dejo este capi que a mi me gusto mucho, y espero que a ustedes también. Un besote a todos, en especial a pitu's Paddy girl y a Mary Angels por sus reviews… y espero muchos más.

XOX

Annie


	4. La guerra comenzó hace tiempo

**La guerra comenzó hace tiempo**

Esa mañana, Edna despertó con el claro del día tocándole el rostro. La noche anterior había llegado a Hoguarts para el comienzo del tercer año, y ese día, sin abrir los ojos, se percató de que después del verano, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad.

-¡Abre esa maldita puerta, Ci!- gritaba Annie golpeando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Edna incorporándose mirando a Tania que buscaba algo en su baúl.

-Al parecer Cintia acaparó el baño… otra vez.- contestó

-Si no es Ci es Edna.- dijo Annie molesta volviendo a su cama.

-No puedes negar que me tardo menos que Ci

-Eso sí.

-Hay no- Las chicas miraron a Tania que estaba congelada mirando a la dormida Lily

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Annie arqueando una ceja.

-Creo que James lo hizo de nuevo

-¿izo que?- Edna se puso en pie.

-¿recuerdan el año pasado?, el primer día, Lily amaneció con el cabello verde y supimos que había sido una "colorida" bienvenida de parte de James

-¿su cabello está azul de nuevo?- inquirió Annie.

-Peor.

Edna se acercó hasta donde Lily y se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio que la cabellera de la chica estaba bicolor: dorado y marrón, y provocó la curiosidad de Annie.

-Fantástico dijo ésta última.

-Annie¿de que lado estás?- dijo Edna molesta

-Deben admitir que son ingeniosos: ellos no pueden subir hasta aquí y hacer esto.

-Eso si.- apoyó Tania

-¡Tania!- exclamó Edna más molesta aún.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lily había despertado y las otras la miraron asustadas.

-Listo- dijo Ci saliendo del cuarto de baño-, ya pueden usar el…¡AHHH!- gritó al ver a Lily.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó esta.

-Lils, creo que necesitas un espejo.

-¿Qué les pasa?- volvió a preguntar mirando la cara de asombro de las otras cuatro.

-Lily- contestó Annie.-, mírate en el espejo ahora.

Sin comprender, Lily se encaminó dudosamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Las otras cuatro chicas se miraron esperando que se desatara la tormenta que James había iniciado durante la noche…

-¡AHHHH!- pasó- ¡James Potter me las va a pagar!- y salió hecha una furia de la habitación.

-Habrá problemas.- Edna corrió tras ella escaleras abajo y nuevamente hacia arriba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de tercer año. Le dio alcance frente a la puerta de dicho dormitorio.- Lily, espera. Tendremos problemas.

-Problemas los que le daré a Potter.- y abrió la puerta de una patada.

James estaba en el centro de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño en cuarto entraron, Peter buscaba algo en su baúl hincado en el, Sirius, recién salido del cuarto de baño, sostenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Remus estaba de pie junto a su cama atando el nudo de su corbata, y Bastian estaba en su cama sentado dando la impresión de que se había sobresaltado al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta.

-¡James Potter!- gritó Lily-¡tu pagarás por esto!

-Vaya, creo que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.- respondió un James borlón.

-Déjate de chistes por que no es gracioso

-Es solo una pequeña broma de bienvenida y yo la considero muy graciosa.- dijo sin reprimir una risa

-Estoy cansada de tus bromas: pasó el año pasado y te exigí que no se repitiera.

-No se repitió. Si te fijas bien y haces memoria, el año pasado fue verde y ahora tienes los colores de tu casa

-Lo consideras gracioso¿eh?- se cruzó de brazos.- veré que tan gracioso te parece cuando le diga a McGonagall

-Eso-dijo aún más burlón-, avísale, pero… ¿Qué le dirás¿Qué entré a tu habitación a mitad de la noche para pintar tu cabello¿has pensado que los chicos no podemos entrar a los cuartos de las chicas?

Hubo una pausa en la que Edna creyó que Lily lo abofetearía por burlarse de la situación, mas ella solo respiró profundo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Un día descubriré como lo haces y entonces sí que conoceras quien soy. Hasta entonces más te vale ir cavando tu tumba y asegúrate de que sea profunda.- Y salió de la habitación.

Edna estubo a bien de seguirla, más al girar se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Bastian.

-No me mires así, yo quise detenerla.

-Parece- intervino Sirius- que tu mayor esfuerzo no fue suficiente.

-No estoy hablando contigo

-Pero yo sí contigo.

-Hazle un favor a la humanidad y piérdete

-Parece- agregó James- que te están retando, Canuto.

-¿canuto¿Qué acaso eres una clase de perro faldero.

-Oye, faldero suena feo.- dijo Sirius

-Tienes razón, eres solo un perro sin vergüenza y descarado.- se marchó de la habitación a paso veloz para darle alcance a Lily.

Ambas entraron en la habitación juntas: Annie había entrado a ducharse y Cintia se estaba peinando mientras que Tania arreglaba unos libros sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Ci miraba a una muy enfadada Lilian Evans

-Algún día sabré como le hace y verá su suerte.

-Si, si, si- se apresuró a decir Tania-, pero por ahora tenemos que hacer que tu cabello tome su color natural.

Se aproximó varita en mano y con un censillo hechizo lograron que Lily tuviera su larga cabellera roja nuevamente.

-Al menos deberías agradecerle que podamos deshacer el hechizo con facilidad.

-Agradecerle nada: Ese tipo me va a pagar todas las bromas que me gastó el año pasado y esta.

-Mas las que te haga después.- Annie había salido del cuarto de baño con una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza.

-Gracias por el apoyo.- repuso la pelirroja.

-Es la verdad: entre más bromas le regreses, más bromas te va a gastar

-No su no se entera de que fui yo.- le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a todas.

-¡De ninguna manera!- inquirió Tania.-, James es casi mi hermano, y aunque ustedes son mis amigas… No cuenten conmigo.

-De cualquier modo no sabrá quien fue.- apuntó Ci.

--Ci, tu serás la primera.- Lily se acercó a Ella mientras Tania entraba a ducharse- Tienes que hacer que el crea que te gusta… que te interesa, y cuando pretenda besarte… ¡Será bombardeado por pies (pais ) de calabaza!, jajajaja.

-Eres brillante… toda una bruja… pero¿Por qué yo?

-Por que eres la más neutral con los chicos: edna está pelada con Black, Tania es "casi hermana" de Potter, y Anne está enamorada de Remus…

-¡No es verdad!- intervino Annie mientras Ci y Edna reían.

-Claro que si. De cualquier modo¿lo harás?- dijo girando hacia Ci, quien dudó.

-Bien, pero su me gano el odio de los chicos será tu culpa.

-Descuida, no se darán cuanta, tú solo finge no saber nada y ya.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron listas, bajaron a la abarrotada sala común para presenciar el ya clásica exhibición de dos de los bien conocidos merodeadores.

-Si- decía James-, entraré a las pruebas de quidditch. Ahora que el antiguo buscador se ha marchado, ganaré ese puesto como que me llamo James Potter.

-Yo diría James "presumido" Potter- susurró Lily a Edna y se dirigieron hacia salir de ahí.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud de chicas que rodeaban a los chicos para salir de ahí.

Al llegar al Gran comedor, Bastian apartaba cinco puestos para las chicas, quienes se apresuraron a sentarse.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó el chico.

-Si.- respondió Edna tomando el puesto junto a él.

-¿Y Lily?

-Furiosa y planeando la venganza

-Cuenten conmigo

-¿Desde cuándo quieres dañarles?

-desde que saliste de la habitación esta mañana

¿Qué ocurrió?

-Comentarios de James y Sirius. En verdad se merecen una cruel venganza

-O al menos un buen golpe.

Al entrar los merodeadores, entre murmullos de chicas, tomaron los puestos frente a alas chicas: Sirius frente a Edna y a su derecha, James, Remus, y Peter frente a Lily, Ci, y Tania respectivamente

-Esta es la cosa- dijo Sirius mirando a Edna-: Tú me acompañas a Hogsmade la primera visita y James dejará de gastarle bromas a Evans¿Qué dices?

Bastian rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

-Vamos, Sinclair: eres una hcia lista y sabes lo que te conviene.

-¿Por qué no, mejor, vas con tu novia Ashlee?

-¿Quién?- Sirius arqueó una ceja

-Tu novia… o ¿acaso ya cambiaste de chica?... aunque quizás ya abrio lo ojos y se dio cuenta de la clase de chico que eres.

-No… si… ella- trastrabilló el chico.

-Lo que Sirius quiere decir- intervino James-, es que tu puedes cambiar las cosas con Ashlee

-James… me subestimas; yo no seré una mas en la vida de un patético, engreído, patán y sin cerebro como Sirius Black… sin ofender.

-Ouch

-Mira- volvió Sirius.-, muchas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar y muy por el contrario, tu desprecias a uno de los galanes del colegio… eso habla muy mal de ti.

-En mi opinión, el único galán entre ustedes es Remus y, por si no lo sabías, no me importa lo que las idiotas de tus seguidoras

-Edna, Tranquila. No hay de necesidad de insultar a las ausentes

-Eres un…-

-Señorita Sinclair- McGonagall estaba tras ella- resérvese ese comentario para cuando no pueda escucharla.

Les dio sus horarios y marcharon hacia su primera clase del año: adivinación.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

* * *

CHICOS Y CHICAS: COMIENZA UNA ÉPOCA DE AJETREOS EN LA ESCUELA, POR LO QUE LES DEJO ESTE CAPI ANTES DE QUE NO PUEDA NI MIRAR LA COMPUTADORA... GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTA Y OTRAS HISTORIAS.


	5. Comienza la Venganza

**Comienza la venganza.**

El sábado, Edna acompañó a Cintia a ver las pruebas del equipo de quidditch para el puesto de buscadores, mas llegaron casi al finalizar. Repararon en la presencia de Remus, Sirius y Peter en las gradas y se acercaron.

-Hola chicos.- dijo una Cintia alegre.

-Ci¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Remus.

-Vine a ver las pruebas.- respondió sentándose junto a él.

-Casi han terminado

-¿James entró?

-Aún no le hacen la prueba

-Genial, así podré verlo.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad.

-¿y tu?- Sirius miró a Edna

-No te ilusiones. Vine por que Ci me lo pidió.

-Solo preguntaba.

-Es el turno de James- dijo Peter haciéndose notar.

En poco tiempo, James, el último de los aspirantes, había cogido la snitch haciéndole ganar el puesto. Ci corrió hacia el campo y abrazó emotivamente a James.

Edna miró la escena sabiendo que solo era n truco que ellas habían planeado cuando Remus y Sirius la acorralaron.

-Bien Sinclair¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el último

-¿de que hablas?

-No finjas- respondió Remus-, Ci está mostrando un repentino interés en James¿Qué pasa?

-¿y me lo preguntas a mi?, Son ustedes quienes alardean de ser unos galanes.

-En eso tiene razón.- dijo Peter detrás suyo.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Sirius.

-Vamos: ustedes dicen tener un gran peque con las chicas, mas se sorprenden de que ella se interese

-No es cualquiera- dijo Remus- Es Ci

-¿y eso que?

-Que siempre creí que estaba interesada en Silveira

-¿en Bastian?- intervino Edna.-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues… mujer¿no has visto como lo mira?, está perdida por el metamorfo.

-No lo había notado

-El punto es- intervino Sirius-, que ha mostrado un repentino interés en James

-Créeme Black, que si por mí fuera, haría que Ci no se fijara en James ni en ti, pero no mando en ella.

-¿esto es que está interesada?

-Pregúntaselo a ella.

-Contesta caray.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-No me hables así

-Tú no me mandas

-Al menos te respeto

-mira que viniendo de ti, ya es algo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Usa un poco del cerebro que dices tener y averígualo.

-Si por mí fuera, regresaría el tiempo para no haberte conocido nunca

-Me haría un gran favor

-¿quieres besarme?

-¡NO!

-¡Chicos!- intervino Remus- cálmense por favor.

-Ella empezó

-Que infantil eres.

-¡Basta!, asó no llegarán a mucho.

-¿ocurre algo?- James y Ci habían llegado hasta donde los demás.

-Nada alarmante- respondió el chico de dorados ojos.

-¿nos vamos Ci?- inquirió una muy molesta Edna.

-Claro. Adiós James- le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla al chico-, adiós chicos.

-adiós.- dijeron los cuatro a unísono y las chicas se fueron

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Edna cuando hubieron estado lejos de los chicos.

-Nada, solo estuve flameando- dijo ligera

-¿estuviste que?- Edna arqueó una ceja

-coqueteando beba… es un anglicismo

-Mira que no me agradan los anglicismos por que no los entiendo… más bien los tuyos.

-Te acostumbrarás… o más bien te acostumbraré.

-Estoy ansiosa- dijo Edna con sarcasmo-, pero¿Qué te dijo Potter?

-mira…- pero antes de que Ci pudiera decir nada, Lily y las otras se les unieron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja.

-Cayó- dijo Ci, poco entusiasmada.

-Y los otros se la cree.- apoyó Edna.

-Es grandioso, así podremos comenzar la nueva fase.

-Pero si aún no tenemos la primera.- observó Edna

-Mejor así

-¿de que se trata?- preguntó Ci

-Annie y yo planeamos invadir su espacio.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Si- habló Tania.-, me quedé igual cuando me lo dijeron

-Escuchen- intervino Annie-, no es lo que creen: entraré en el equipo de quidditch; no llegué a las pruebas de cazadores, pero si corro, llegaré a las pruebas de golpeadores.

-Pues corre- dijo Edna y Annie echó a correr.

-No quiero parecer aguafiestas- inquirió Tania- pero¿es todo esto necesario?

-Tania, cielo¿Qué ocurre?- Lily la rodeó por los hombros.

-Es solo que James es como mi hermano, y no… bueno, me conflictúa que mis amigas se estén peleando con él.

-Tania, ya hablamos de esto.

-Lo sé, pero aún así… La verdad me gustaría que ustedes se arreglaran, o al menos que no se estén matando.

Lily respiró profundo.

-Tania: Potter no es precisamente un descendente de Merlín (o como bien diría yo: un pan de Dios), pero si significa tanto para ti, dejaré la venganza y solo lo ignoraré, pero solo si le haces prometer que no hará ninguna de sus bromas.

-Bien. Hablaré con él

-Ahora solo hay que correr para que Annie no haga las pruebas para golpeadora.

Las cuatro chicas corrieron hacia el campo. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a buscar a Annie entre los alumnos que buscaban al puesto.

-¿pueden verla?- Ci no podía ni verle la coronilla

-Es tarde.- puntualizó Tania.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Edna arqueó una veja.

-Escuchen.

-EL primer puesto de golpeador es de Cornelio Simpson y el segundo de Annie Alison- la capitana: Alice Oldman- entrenamiento el miércoles a las cinco en punto. Los demás, lo lamento- y se fue.

Annie corrió hacia las chicas.

-¡Lo logré¡Entré!

-si… bueno…- trastabilló Lily.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Decidí desertar si Potter promete no hacer bromas.

-Bueno… aún así me parece atractivo quedarme en el equipo, tal vez…

-Vaya Annie: lo lograste- Sirius había aparecido seguido de los otros tres chicos.

-Hola Sirius: quien lo diría: golpeadora del equipo.

-Me agrada que así sea.

-Felicidades.- intervino Remus

-Remus… yo… bueno… gracias- dijo nerviosamente y volteó con las chicas-, voy a la sala a ver a Bastian.

-Te acompaño.- dijo Ci y se fueron a paso rápido.

-Te dije que le gustaba Bastian.- dijo REmus a Edna en un susurro

-Supéralo- dijo en igual tono-, y si te gusta Ci, solo díselo.

-No me gusta Ci- dijo en tal tono que todos lo escucharon-, me gusta otra chica.

-¿Qué quien te gusta?- dijo Lily ansiosa

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir?

-Vamos, Remus. Dímelo.

-Si no te lo queire decir- intervino James-¿Qué?

-No te metas Potter- dijo con desdén y volvió a Remus-¿es Gila?

-Si- mas lo dijo para que dejara de preguntar-, es Gila- y se ganó una mirada fulminante.

-Además- volvió James-, no tendría oportunidad con Ci.

-¿a que te refieres?- lo retó Remus.

-A que muere por mí

Lily rió

-Supéralo Potter, a ella le interesa alguien más-, giró y se fue.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-No le agradas- dijo Tania-¿puedo hablarte?

-Claro- y se alejaron unos cuantos metros.

-Bien Edna- dijo Sirius-¿has pensado en lo de Hogsmade?

-No hay nada que pesar, no iré contigo.

-Vamos, es solo una Cita.

-Una pregunta

-Dime

-¿Eres terco o no tienes dignidad?- giró y avanzó a paso lento logrando escuchar.

-Ouch- dijo Remus

-Esa niña no sabe de lo que se pierde

-Ya, Sirius- dijo Peter-, déjala… mal por ella

-¡Edna espera!- Tania le dio alcance

-¿Qué dijo James?

-Dijo que no dejaría una diversión. Entonces le dije que iría a su funeral antes de que el año terminara. Se asustó y dijo que aligeraria las cosas un poco.

-osea que no dejará las bromas.

-No, pero al menos Lily se defenderá sin involucrarnos a nosotras o a los chicos.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han podido completar mi vida: desde Edna y Tania, mis amigas desde la secundaria, hasta Cess, la unica chica del salon junto conmigo, que me apoya y me quiere como yo a ella: gracias a todos los amigos de la prepa: desde Enrique hasta Héctor y sebas, a todos los de la universidad, a mi familia, y a mi Lectores, esto va para todos ellos.

XOX

Annie


	6. La flor de la venganza

** La flor de la venganza.**

Domingo por la mañana y Edna, Lily y Ci se dirigían hacia el gran comedor para un desayuno en compañía de Bastian cuando un chico se acercó hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas; ustedes son Lily, Edna y Ci¿cierto?

-Si.- respondió una muy extrañada Lily.

-Bien. Soy Tom Andoni de quinto… Gryffindor.

-Ajá- dijo Edna copiando el tono de Lily.

-Miren: mis amigos y yo quisiéramos ver si quisieran ir con nosotros a dar una vuelta por Hogsmade, tal vez pudiéramos mostrarles el pueblo.

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas.

-Miren, no digan nada. Piénsenlo y díganme luego… o díganselo a Annie y ella me lo hará saber.

-Okay, lo pensaremos.- dijo Ci con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, y si pudieran decirle a Tania sería grandioso.

- Se lo diré- afirmó Edna.

-Bien, gracias.- y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Las chicas entraron en el gran comedor.

-Yo no quiero ir.- apuntó Lily

-¿Por qué no?- Ci arqueó una ceja.

-Por que no los conocemos.

Lily y Ci se sentaron frente a Edna y Bastian.

-¿a quienes?- preguntó el chico, apartando su ejemplar del diario El Profeta.

-Tom Andoni nos invitó a una clase de cita con Tania y otros tres chicos.- dijo Edna

-¿Andoni?- Bastian arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tengo razón en desconfiar?- inquirió Lily

-No lo sé- respondió el chico volviendo a su desayuno-, no lo conozco.

-Alguien debe saber algo de él.

-Si- apoyó Ci-; no sé, tal vez Annie-

-Cierto.

-¿Por qué ella?- dijo Bastian

-Nos dijo que lo pensáramos y que Annie le hiciera llegar nuestra decisión.- Respondió Enda.

-¡Chicas!- Annie se acercaba a ellas a gran velocidad- ¿Les gustó las citas que les conseguí?

-Es difícil de decir- respondio Lily cuando se sentó junto a ella-, solo conocimos a Tom.

-Pero no te importará por que tu saldrás cn él.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que solo he cruzado una frase con él.

-Es lo que te bastó para juzgar a James.

Hubo una pausa.

-Bien- dijo Lily finalmente-, pero solo si las chicas vienen también.

-Si- dijo Edna.

-Yo no.- Ci esquivó la mirada de todas

-¿Por qué no?- intervino Annie.

-Por que… no

-Si no me lo dices ahora, voy a hacer que escupas babosas el resto del año.

-Bien… por que estoy interesada en un chico.

-¿en serio¿Quién?

-Tu… tu sabes. El… el chico…

-Creo que deberías ir.- intervino Bastian.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues piénsalo: son buenos chicos.

-Ni siquiera los conoces.

-Pero Annie si. Cuéntanos sobre estos chicos.- dijo girando hacia ella.

-Pues… Tom es cazador del equipo…- Comenzó a decir.

-¿ves?- Bastian la interrumpió-, los otros serán así: inteligentes, atléticos… ¿Qué mas quieres?

-¿Sabes?, tal vez deba ir- Dijo Ci ya molesta.

-Tal vez deberías.- respondió igualando el tono.

-Pues iré.

-Bien- se puso en pie

-Bien.

Bastian se marchó molesto dejando a Ci ofendida y a las otras chicas si saber que decir. Tania se acercó con los merodeadores y se sentaron junto a Edna

-Hola¿Qué ocurre?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-parece- se adelantó Edna- que Ci se molestó con Bastian por que la dijo que saliera con un chico.

-¿y?- preguntó Remus- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿disculpa?- Ci arqueó una ceja.

-Yo creo que es grandioso que tengas una cita.

-Si, el problema es que yo quiero UNA cita, no CUALQUIER cita.

-y¿Por qué no invitas a esa persona?

-Por que esa persona quiere que salga con otra persona.

-¿saben algo?- interrumpió James-, me están confundiendo.

-A mi también- apoyó Sirius.

-Ustedes dos no ayudan.- La chica se marchó bastante molesta dejando un aire bastante tenso en la mesa.

-Lo que me recuerda- rompió Annie-: Tania, tienes una cita.

-¿Qué?- respondió esta- ¿con quien?

-Gerard Cooper.

James escupió el jugo que había estado bebiendo, mojando el rostro de Sirius, quien se limitó a fulminarlo co la mirada.

-¿Gerard Cooper?- preguntó asombrado-¿el cazador?

-Si- Dijo Annie sonriente.

-¿Cazador?- Tania parecía interesada- ¿Cuándo dijiste que era?

-La primera visita a Hogsmade- se adelantó Lily-, iremos Ci, Edna, tú y yo con cuatro chicos de quinto.

-Yo no creo que sea tan buena idea.- observó James

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa lo que digas, Potter?

-Debería. No creo que esos chicos sean buen partido.

-¿y tú sí Señor "una chica distinta cada día"?

-No me insultes Evans.

-Por que no mejor te callas y nos dejas en paz con nuestras vidas.

James abrió la boca para contestar, mas la llegada del correo interrumpió la discusión. Una lechuza negra dejó caer una rosa con una nota en el regazo de Edna. Ésta abrió la nota y leyó:

"Piénsalo bien, tal vez aceptes mi propuesta de una cita. SB"

Edna levantó la mirada para encitrarce con los ojos azules del chico que le gustaba, y cuando estubo a punto de regalarle una sonriza, pasó: Una chica de Hufflepuff corrió hacia él y le tomó de los hombros. Era alta, de tez morena con rizos que le llegaban a media espalda

-Siri, gracias por la flor, está hermosa.- le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla y se fue. Sirius miró a Edna.

- ¿Tu novia?-preguntó esta sin darle importancia.

-Este… algo así- y volvió a su cereal.

Lily recibió una flor sin nota que todas supieron que era de James por la mirada que le lanzó a la pelirroja cuando la tomó.

-¿de quien es?- Preguntó Tania lanzándole una mirada cómplice a James

-No lo se, no trae nota- La pelirroja sabía a la perfección que era de Potter, pero decidió buscar una alternativa volteando a ver el resto de la mesa. Lily tuvo la suerte de que la mirada de Tom se cruzara con la de ella. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa que ella correspondió.- Creo que se de quien es. Todos miraron cómo la chica se puso en pie, caminó a paso decidido hacia donde Tom, le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla, le dirigió unas palabras y regresó a su puesto.

-Lily- Edna arqueó una ceja-¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo le dije que estaba ansiosa por la salida a Hogsmade y que todas iríamos.

James se sintió incomodo con tal situación, y sin decir nada se puso en pie y se marchó con paso decidido. Sirius y Peter le siguieron extrañados, mas Remus solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lily- dijo- sabes que James te la mandó.

-¿de que hablas?

-Lily, basta. James te envió esa flor y la utilizaste para darle celos.

-Mira: la próxima vez que Potter quiera tener atenciones, que se haga notar. Además¿celos?, creo que te equivocas de chica.

-Como digas.- se puso en pie y se marchó.

-No fuiste muy amable- Dijo Edna.

-Si vas a defenderle, dilo de frente.

-Bien.- Edna se sintió agredida por el tono de Lily, así que se marchó del gran comedor para encontrarse a James y los otros sentados en la escalera.

-Hola James- dijo cortésmente.

-Edna… hola- respondió nervioso y se puso en pie. Los otros le imitaron.

-Lamento lo que pasó allá adentro.

-Descuida, no es tu culpa.

-Si en verdad quieres a Lily, díselo.

-Lo dices como si ella me quisiera.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero podrías preguntarle a Ci.

-¿Ci?- Remus se sobresaltó

-Si. Ella se lleva mejor con Lily que yo… hay cosas que ellas hablan que no me dicen.

-Gracias, Edna

-Por nada.

-¿Por qué tanta ayuda?- intervino Sirius.

-Esta guerra tiene que terminar tarde o temprano, y en lo personal, prefiero que sea temprano.

-Buen punto. Tal vez pudiéramos arreglarnos tú y yo.

-Eso no va a pasar. No ahora- y subió las escaleras hasta entrar en la Sala común. Se sentó en un sillon sin saber por que había caminado hasta ahí. Gila entró tras ella, y se acercó.

-Hola¿viste el anuncio?

-No- Edna arqueó una ceja.

Se acercó hasta el talón de anuncios para ver que la primera visita a Hogsmade había sido programada para el siguiente sábado.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

* * *

En visperas del fin de año, les quiero decear un año lleno de prosperidad. Espero que disfruten este capi y que dejen muchos reviews, y porsupuesto, especiales agradecimientos a lady edwin potter por el review más reciente. 

los amo, un beso y FELIZ AÑO.


	7. La cita desastre

**La cita desastre**

-¡Cintia Eliot, vas a bajar esas escaleras hasta encontrarnos con esos chicos y la vas a pasar bien!- Lily y las chicas habían pasado diez minutos hablándole gentilmente convenciéndola que fuera a la cita de buena gana, mas terminaron por ordenarle que fuera.

Así, las cinco chicas entregaron sus permisos y emprendieron el camino hacia Hogsmade.

-¿En donde veremos a los chicos?- dijo Ci sin entusiasmo.

-Fuera de las tres escobas.- contestó Lily

-¿Dónde es eso?- Ci estaba buscando un pretexto para no asistir.

-bajando por la calle veremos a Tom.- se adelantó Tania-, Ci, no hay manera que te salves de esta.

-Annie- dijo la rubia girando hacia ella-¿Por qué vienes?

-Resulta que el miércoles le pedía a Andoni que me consiguiera una cita, pero descuida que si al llegar solo están los chicos que les corresponden a ustedes, me ando a Zonko.

-Si en verdad quieres tener una cita, yo puedo andarme.

-No, por que como tu ya dijiste, ese chico quiere UNA cita, no CUALQUIER cita.

-Eso lo dije hace una semana.

- ¿importa?

-Ahí está Tom.- interrumpió Lily y echó a correr hacia él.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta?- inquirió Ci-, ella fue la primera en negarse a venir.

-Creo- dijo Tania- que el hecho de que James esté en la otra acera influye bastante.

-Hola chicas- Las cuatro habían llegado a donde Tom.

-Hola dijeron al unísono.

-Los chicos estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, yo los dejo.- dijo Annie

-Nada de eso- intervino Tom-, lo prometido es deuda.

-Bien- dijo esta sonriente-, en vista del éxito obtenido, aquí me quedaré.

-De hecho, ahí vienen.

Cuatro chicos se dirigían hacia ellas: un chico pelirrojo ojiverde, uno rubio, un moreno de ojos cafés y un último con rasgos orientales.

-Bueno, Ci, el es Alex Wood, es cazador de Gryffindor- dijo señalando al chico pelirrojo. Ci sonrió cortésmente.- Edna, el es Gerard, es el guardián del equipo- El chico rubio le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó- Annie, él es Chojiro Chang y es buscador de Hufflepuff.

-Un gusto-, dijo sonriente la chica.

-igualmente.

-y por último- prosiguió Tom-, ella es Tania y él es Justin Patil, prefecto de quinto año… Gryffindor.

-¡Grandioso!- dijo entusiasmada la chica-, que bueno que no juegas quidditch, por que james ya me hartó con ese tema- Los cuatro chicos restantes y Annie la fulminaron con la mirada.-. Créanme cuando les digo que si pasan cinco minutos con James hablando de eso, terminarán odiándolo.-

-No he tenido el gusto- inquirió Annie-, cuando entrenamos hacemos eso… ENTRENAR y no platicar.

Todos rieron menos Tania que le lanzó una mirada de enfado. Edna reparó en la presencia de los cuatro merodeadores en compañía de Bastian al otro lado de la acera mirando aquella escena.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó Gerard cuando hubieron cesado las risas. Tenía una mirada un tanto seca, fría y calculadora, mas el tono de su voz era sutil y lindo… le inspiró desconfianza pero le dio el beneficio de la duda.

-No lo sé. ¿Por que no me muestras el lugar?- y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos.- el chico la tomó de la mano- Nos vemos luego-, y la condujo calle abajo. Edna solo se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

-Es un bonito pueblo.- Dijo ella para romper el silencio.

-Si, es lindo. Se pone de locos con medio Hogwarts aquí, pero es lindo.

Edna le regaló otra sonrisa que le fue bien correspondida.

-¿quieres un helado?- preguntó el chico señalando la nevería que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-No, gracias. No gusto de helados en esta época del año.- el chico sonrió.

-¿Qué tal una malteada¿un café¿algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Valla, eres la cita más económica que he tenido- Ambos rieron un poco.

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y conversamos un poco?- dijo señalando una banca frente a ellos.

-Bien, vamos.- y ambos se sentaron.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé¿tu que quieres saber?

-¿Te agrada… el quidditch?- dijo nerviosamente.

-Esto no está funcionando.- Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, esto fue una mala idea.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

-La verdad es… la verdad es que me gustas… mucho… desde hace tiempo- dijo nerviosamente.

Edna puso los ojos como paltos.

-Yo… bueno, gracias… es muy lindo de tu parte- Respondió nerviosamente.

-Pero yo a ti no.- El chico sintió una gran decepción de si mismo.

-No es nada contra ti… es solo que no me gusta nadie.

-¿en serio?- la miro asentir-¿Cómo puede no gustarte nadie?

-No lo sé- la conversación comenzaba a ser divertida.

-Es decir, es extraño que no te sientas… interesada en ningún chico- Edna no supo que decir y él lo notó- … y no es verdad ¿cierto?

-No me gusta… bueno, si… no, es que es extraño: es guapo y le gusta a muchas, pero es arrogante, engreído y dudo mucho que tenga cerebro.

Él rió

-No me gustaría ser él, por más chicas que tenga detrás no tiene a la más linda.

Ella se sonrojó

-Gracias, eres muy lindo.

-No, solo lo dices por que…- dijo bromeando- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya, en serio. Creo que no fue tan mala idea- y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Mira, si este chico te gusta, tal vez no sea tan malo.

-Si lo es… créeme.

-Si me dices su nombre, tal vez te crea- Edna dudó-, Vamos, que no se lo he de decir a nadie.

-Te lo diré si juras no decirlo nunca.

-Lo juro

-Que te golpee una bludger en el primer partido.

-Bien, lo que tú digas. Dímelo.

Edna respiró profundo.

-Sirius Black.

-¿ese engreído, patán y sin cerebro?... tengo que admitir que muchas chicas lo consideran atractivo.

-¿lo ves?

La escena fue interrumpida

-Hola Cooper, Sinclair- James estaba parado frente a ellos.

-James.- dijo él.

-Potter.- el tono de Edna fue algo agresivo.

-¿Qué hay?, es decir, por tan… divertidos.

-Resulta- se adelantó Edna- que nosotros tenemos nuestra vida y no consiste en entrometerse en la de otros.

-Tranquila que no me estoy metiendo, solo me preguntaba por que tu compañero tenía pintura azul en el cabello.

-No tiene pintura azul en el cabello.

-Si yo fuera tú, miraría más de cerca.

Un globo tronó sobre la cabeza del chico, lo que provocó que se manchara el cabello, el rostro y algo de su ropa en un tono azul pastel. James corrió calle abajo seguido de los otros merodeadores.

-Por Merlí, lo siento Gerard.- Dijo Edna muy angustiada

-Descuida, no hay problema.- Dijo tratando de limpiar su rostro.

-Es mi culpa.

-No lo es.

-Claro que si. Desde primer año hemos tenido ciertos conflictos con los chicos y hace unos días Black me dijo que se acabarían los ataques si salía con él hoy. Este es el resultado de haberle dicho que no.

-El que Black sea un inmaduro no es tu culpa.

-En verdad lo siento.

-Descuida. Regresaré al castillo para arreglar todo esto. Te veré luego

-¿Qué dices?, te acompañaré.

-No hace falta.- y se puso en pie.

Edna le imitó y tomó su mano antes de dirigirse rumbo al castillo.

Al entrar en la sala común, la plática se había hecho amena, tanto que ambos se habrían olvidado del incidente de la pintura, de no ser por que era evidente. Gerard subió a su dormitorio mientras que Edna lo esperó en la sala. Cuando hubo regresado, su cabello era de su color natural, su rostro no tenía pintura y se había cambiado de ropa.

-Así está mucho mejor- dijo sonriente sentándose junto a la chica.

-¿todo bien?

-Casi: falta que Black me las pague.

-No estarás pensando en vengarte¿ o si?

-Tienes razón, de Black no…

-que alivio

-De Potter

-¿Qué?

-Si. El causó la distracción y considero cobrármelo en los entrenamientos.

-¿y dices que son inmaduros?- Edna sonaba molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?, creí que los detestabas.

-que no sean de mi agrado no quiere decir que te permita estropearlo.

-Vamos, es solo un juego: él comienza… yo termino.

-Creí que eras diferente, pero solo eres un hombre como cualquiera: dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de no quedar en ridículo sin saber que quedan como patéticos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que eres peor que Black: el tiene trece años y tu quince y haces las mismas cosas. Por lo que a mi respecta, esta cita terminó.

Edna se fue molesta escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación a esperar que llegaran el resto de las chicas.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

* * *

Les dejo este Capi para que lo disfruten y dejen sus Reviews, que leeré con mucho entusiasmo y comprención para ver si les gusta o no.

XOX

Annie


	8. Alice se marcha

**Alice se marcha.**

Las cinco chicas andaban hacia el gran comedor un lunes por la mañana cuando pasaron Alex, Gerard y Tom a su lado. Edna y Gerard se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente, cosa que Ci sintió.

-Edna, básta- dijo deteniendo el paso-: pasó hace dos semanas, no puedes seguir molesta por lo mismo.

-Ci tiene razón- apuntó Lily-, no puedes estar molesta con él el resto de tu vida.

-Mira quien habla señorita "odio a Potter el arrogante"- dijo Edna ya molesta

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Lily arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que tiene razón- apoyó Tania retomando el paso entrando en el gran comedor-: Lily y Edna pueden estar en guerra constante con James y Sirius desde hace dos años, pero Edna no puede estar molesta con Gerard por algo que pasó hace dos semanas… es incoherente.

-La diferencia- dijo Lily- es que Potter es un estúpido engreído

-Y Gerard es un inmaduro patán- puntualizó Edna cuando se hubieron sentado en los puestos de la larga mesa.

-¿podemos concentrarnos en la comida?- dijo Annie sirviendo un poco de fruta.

-Annie, solo piensas en comer- apuntó Annie.

-No es verdad: está el quidditch, los chicos, la revista "corazón de bruja" y las noticias internacionales.

-¿en verdad te interesan las noticias internacionales?- Annie asintió con la cabeza con el bocado en la boca- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te diré cuando llegue el correo con mi ejemplar del diario.

Cientos de lechuzas entraron en el gran comedor en ese momento dejando caer la correspondencia ante sus propietarios. Annie recibió su ejemplar del Diario y lo abrió. Se quedó parada en la primera plana.

-¿y bien?- inquirió Ci mirando ansiosa la cara de la chica.

-Nada bueno- Dijo annie sin quitar los ojos del Diario.

-¿a que te refieres?- Lily notó el tono de preocupación de la chica.

-Escuchen: "Las primeras impresiones sobre el ataque de seguidores del que se hace llamar el más poderoso mago obscuro, fueron poco exitosos si de alarmar a la comunidad se trataba, mas esta mañana, el auror Bill Oldman no se presentó al ministerio como había sido acordado, por lo que personas de seguridad mágica, acudieron a su residencia tras no obtener noticias de él. Se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de Alice y Bill Oldman. El consejo estudiantil accedió a que su hija regresara del colegio por un par de semanas, tiempo en el que se comenzarán las investigaciones."

-¿Alice se irá?- dijo Tania intrigada.

-Alison- La voz de James sobresaltó a las cinco chicas. Él y los merodeadores habían llegado hasta ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre James?- contestó Annie

-Alice se marchó.

-Si, lo sé.

-Conocerás que es la capitana del equipo.

-James… ve al maldito grano.

-Alex Word es el nuevo capitán mientras Alice no esté en el colegio. Necesitamos a todo el equipo en el campo esta tarde para probar a los alumnos que quieran probar para el puesto de Alice.

-Bien¿a que hora?

-A las cinco, y tus amigas pueden r.

-Ni creas que estaremos ahí- intervino Lily

-Tranquila Evans, es solo si nos quieres honrar con tu belleza.

-Piérdete.

-Ahí estaré- inquirió Tania

-Grandioso- dijo Sirius-, yo probaré, tal vez me ayude tu apoyo.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Los cuatro merodeadores se retiraron hacia su primera clase cuando Alex regresaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Tomó el puesto junto a Ci.

-Hola linda.- le dijo a ésta.

-Hola. Escuché que serás el capitán encargado.

-Si, pero no vine a hablar de eso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿recuerdas que dijiste que te gustaba…

-Después hablamos¿bien?- lo interrumpió.

Alex dudó, se puso en pie y se marchó.

-¿le dijiste quien te gusta siendo que tú le gustas?- Annie tenía los ojos como platos.

-Yo no le gusto. Me dijo que el plan era que Tom y Gerard salieran con Edna y Lily, que él solo fue solidario, y que está interesado en alguien más. Así fue como le dije quien me gusta, y me dijo que podría ayudarme con él.

-y¿nos vas a decir quien te gusta?- inquirió Lily.

-No tiene importancia…

-Bastian- dijo Edna y todas la miraron-, y no soy la única que lo sabe.

-¿Quién más?- Preguntó Ci nerviosa.

-Remus ya se dio cuenta, él me lo dijo…. Además, Black y Pettigrew estaban ahí.

-Mientras no lo sepa él, no hay problema.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-No lo sé, supongo que Alex ya tendrá algo en mente- y se puso en pie-, se lo preguntaré después, pero ahora andemos o llegaremos tarde.

El almuerzo, Edna y Lily repararon en la ausencia de tres merodeadores en el gran comedor, así que se acercaron al merodeador de dorados ojos.

-Hola Remus.

-Lily, hola.

-¿Qué hay?

-Nada nuevo Edna, y ¿ustedes?

-Tenemos que pedirte algo- dijo Liy

-Claro¿Qué ocurre?

-Le dijiste a Edna que Ci estaba interesada en Bastian, y quisiéramos pedirte que no se lo digas a él o alguien que pudiera decirle.

-Descuiden, no se lo diré, pero ¿Por qué el interés?

-Nada en especial- Lily y Edna se dispusieron a ir de regreso a la sala.

-Edna, espera- Edna miró al merodeador y luego a Lily, asintió y ésta última se fue. Tomó el puesto junto al chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Si tú supieras de alguien que me gustara y le gustara¿me lo dirías?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Escucha: tú y Bastian son muy buenos amigos, y si yo fuera él, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

-Remus¿Por qué siento que esto no se trata de Bastian?

Remus la miró fijamente por un momento.

-Descuida, que yo no puedo…

- o más bien, no quieres.

-¿Qué?

Hubo una pausa.

-Remus, no soy tonta.

-¿Qué?

-Que no creo eso de visitar a tu tía enferma una vez al mes

Otra pausa

-No lo digas a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú lo tomas a bien, pero si todos fueran como tú, no tendría que ocultarlo.

-Remus, no diré a nadie lo de tu condición, pero no soy la única que ya lo sabe.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- preguntó exaltado.

-¿Además de tus irresponsables amigos?- Remus la fulminó con la mirada-, descuida, Lily no dirá nada.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-No lo sé. De hecho no estoy segura de de que lo sabe, solo lo supongo.

-Esto es un caos- y puso su rostro entre sus manos.

-Remus, calma. No se lo diré a nadie.

La miró, nuevamente.

-Gracias.

-¿sabes algo?, no logro entender como un chico como tú puede estar con un par de chicos como Potter y Black.

-No son tan malos como parecen: solo son rencorosos.

-Has de creer que Lily yo también lo somos.

-No exactamente. Ustedes solo se defienden de esos dos.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Ustedes son unas chicas sensacionales.

Se miraron en silencio por un momento.

-Eres muy lindo, Remus.

-Y tú una gran chica.- un silencio-, me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría… no sé… ir conmigo… bueno…

-¿una cita?

-Si.

-Sería grandioso

-Genial, digamos… ¿el viernes?

-Seguro. Nos vemos.

Y la chica salió del gran comedor sin antes cruzarse con el resto de los merodeadores quienes la miraron extrañados al no decir nada. Al llegar a la sala común, Lily y las chicas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Lily preocupada.

-Nada. Todo bien¿puedo hablarte a solas un momento?

-Seguro.- y se apartaron al otro lado de la sala.- ¿pasa algo?

-Lily, es solo que… Remus, bueno… ¿sabes algo de él que quisieras contarlo a alguien?

-Yo… no, bueno… tal vez.

-Lily, yo lo sé, y se que tu sabes. Le dije que sé y que sabes, pero no estoy segura de que lo sepas, entonces él sabe que creo que sabes pero en realidad no lo sé.

-No entendí, peor creo que se de que hablas.

-¿sabes?

-Creo: de su… L- I- C…

-Si, lo sabes. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Descuida, no lo haré.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

Espero les guste el rumbo que va tomando esta tan alocada historia. Porfis dejen sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de esta Fic, y aprovecho la ocasion para disculparme por la tardanza de la actualizacion... (esto de la universidad come el tiempo)

Los amo

XOX


	9. Citas y rencores

**Citas y rencores.**

-Rápido Tania- Ci apresuraba al peinado de la chica, pues habían quedado de verse con Alex y Justin en la sala común.

-Paciencia, y no sé por que tanta prisa

-Esta es la oportunidad de saber si Bastian está interesado en mí o no.

-¿y no puedes esperar un poco?

-Mejor no cuestiones y apresúrate que tú tienes una cita con Remus.

-¿Remus?- Annie había subido y miraba la escena, exaltada.

-Si- dijo Edna-¿no te lo dije?

-No… no lo hiciste.

-Lo siento, no creí que te importara.

-No me importa- y se dirigió a su cama.-, bueni, sí, por que eres mi amiga, pero me refiero a que él no me importa… bueno, tu entiendes¿no?

-No, pero creo que está bien.

-¿ya?- Ci estaba a punto de tirar del cabello de Tania.

-Ya pues, pero que impaciencia, por Merlín

-Vamos.- y Tania, Ci y Edna se marcharon escaleras abajo.

-¿pasa algo Annie?- Lily había salido del cuarto de baño.

-No, nada.

-¿segura?

-Bueno sí. Es que me gusta alguien, pero ese alguien saldrá con otro alguien y no quiero… no me gusta que eso pase.

-¿hablas de Chojiro?

-Yo… sí, si, él saldrá con… con…

-No es él, cierto?

-Lily, Remus es el chico que me gusta, y saldrá con Edna y no puedo evitar sentirme celosa.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?

-No. Me sentiría muy mal si le arruino las cosas.

-Annie, cielo- dijo sentándose junto a ella-: nosotras tenemos que ser sinceras entre nosotras o empezará una guerra como la que hay entre nosotras y los chicos.

-No, Lils. Dejemos que pase- y se puso en pie-, que salgan y yo…- una maléfica idea le llegó a la mente-… yo tendré una gran cita ahora- saló de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo- ¡James!- dijo al ver que éste estaba a punto de salir por el retrato- ¿has visto a Sirius?

-Está tomando una ducha.

-Gracias- Al ver la intención de la chica de subir a la habitación, la tomó por el brazo- ¿Qué?

-No creo que le guste verte al salir de la ducha.

-¿tan fea estoy?

-No… no quise…

-James, créeme: hasta Edna lo ha visto saliendo de la ducha.

James dudó.

-Bien- y la soltó-, pero su se molesta, le diré que yo quise detenerte.

-Bien- y subió a la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, respiró profundo y terminó de maquinar su plan. Cerró los ojos y entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta. Sirius salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura a tiempo que ella cerró la puerta.

Annie¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-Me sentiría mejor su no estuviera semidesnudo.

-Descuida

-¿y bien?

-Se que te gusta Edna.

-¿Sinclair?, no me hagas reír

-No finjas. También sé que tiene una cita con Remus

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Algo que nos puede veneficiar a ambos.

-¿Cómo puede ser así?

-A mi me gusta Remus.

-¿y?

-Que si tú y yo fingimos estar saliendo, sé que ellos se separarán.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Créeme, va a pasar

Sirius dudó.

-Bien. Te veré en el gran comedor cuando termine de vestirme.

Annie sonrió y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero cuando se disponía a salir por el retrato, una vez la detuvo.

-¡Annie!- Lily le dio alcance-¿y tu cita?

-Lo veré en el gran comedor en unos minutos.

-Bien, vamos.

Las chicas bajaron para encontrarse con Alex y Ci de los más acaramelados frente a Justin, Tania y Bastian. Annie y Lily tomaron los puestos junto a Ci.

-¡Chicas!, dijo ésta-, no había podido darles la noticia: Alex y yo ya somos novios.

-Ah… que… alegría- dijo Lily extrañada.

-Si, es… grandioso.- Dijo Annie de la misma manera.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Ci ansiosa.

Annie miró hacia Bastian y comprendió de que se trataba el repentino noviazgo de Alex con Ci. Le dio un codazo a Lily y le señaló con la cabeza al Chico: la pelirroja comprendió el mensaje.

-Annie- dijo Alex-¿lista para jugar quidditch como los grandes?

-No puedo esperar a nuestro primer partido.

-Me agrada que estés emocionada, por que será contra Slytherin

Annie cambió el semblante.

-Tranquila- dijo Ce-, estoy segura que podrán contra ellos.

-Los entrenamientos- continuó Alex- han sido algo malo con Peras como suplente, pero espero, y es lo más probable, que Alice esté de vuelta para esa fecha. Su partida ha sido prolongada, lo que nos ha perjudicado a todos.

-Que Merlín nos ayude…

-Annie- Sirius había llegado hasta ahí.

-Sirius¿listo?

-Si¿nos vamos?

-Claro- se puso en pie, tomó la mano del merodeador y se marcharon. Al salir del gran comedor, Annie miró hacia ambos lados buscando a Remus y Edna.

-Annie, la verdad no creo que…

-¿Por qué crees que Edna te odia tanto?

-¿te refieres a que le gusto?

-No… claro que si tonto. Ahora solo hay que buscarlos

Caminaron por los pasillos y jardines sin éxito. Pronto, Sirius quiso reposar de la búsqueda a la horilla del lago y Annie accedió a acompañarlo. Al llegar, Annie vio a Remus y Edna que platicaban amenamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, así que tomó la de Sirius nuevamente antes de sentarse a unos cuantos metros del otro par.

-Eres una gran chica Edna- Le decía Remus

-Gracias

-¿sabes algo?, sé que no te gusto.- Edna bajó la mirada- La verdad es que te pedí que saliéramos por que a mi me gusta alguien… ¿entiendes?

-¿Cintia?

-No, en serio, no me gusta Ci… la chica que me gusta es… es… ¿es esa Annie con Sirius?

-¿Dónde?

Ambos miraron como Sirius y Annie hablaban entre risas: Edna no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-Annie… están mirando hacia acá- dijo Sirius mirando sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Lo sabía… ¿siguen mirando?

-Si

-Sirius… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Espero que algún día me perdones- y antes de que Sirius pudiera respirar, Annie lo besó.

-No puedo creer que pasara- Remus y Edna habían regresado a la sala.

-¿Por qué tanta importancia al asunto?- dijo Edna con fastidio-, conoces a Black, estará con Annie una semana y luego se irá con otra.

-No, no entiendes- dijo Remus desesperado.

-Si no me explicas lo que está pasando, jamás lo voy a entender.

Remus respiró profundo y tomó el rostro de Edna.

-Annie es la chica que me gusta.

Sirius y Annie hicieron su aparición en la sala común y Remus no lo pensó dos veces antes de darle un tierno u corto beso a Edna.

-Te veré mañana, linda- y se marchó escaleras arriba

Edna no se movió por un momento, luego reaccionó y subió a su habitación. Annie le siguió.

-Veo que tu y Remus ya…

-Y tu y Black son más que amigos.

-Si, bueno, nos entendemos bien.

-Deseo que dure

-Igual

Edna entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo¿Por qué se había sentido así al ver a Annie y a Sirius besándose¿Por qué de pronto era Sirius y no Black¿Por qué nunca antes se había sentido así?, tal vez era por que Annie era su amiga, pero ella no tenía que saber que le gustaba Sirius, puesto que nunca lo había mencionado¿y el beso de Remus?, Ella había sentodo que Annie se sentía incómoda con la presencia de Remus en algunas ocasiones¿y si en realidad no eran novios¿y si estaban fingiendo serlo por que creían que Remus y Edna lo eran? No, que pavada: el mundo no gira alrededor de Edna: Si Sirius y Annie eran novios, Edna estaría feliz por ellos, y no permitiría que Remus la usara para separarlos… ¿o si?

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir esta fic, quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus revews, y espero recivir muchas más. Este, como siempre, va para Edna y Tania, amigas y personajes; a Sebas, por todo el apoyo, a Héctor por la comprension y a todos aquellos que han estado conmigo en esta época de tristezas  
Con todo cariño: Annie 


	10. Las amigas son primero

**Las amigas son primero.**

Annie se levantó muy temprano por la mañana al sábado con ningún pretexto para las chicas, ya que salió volada cuando Edna. Sin entender realmente lo que había pasado el día anterior, Edna entró en el cuarto de bajo para ducharse. Cuando arreglada, decidió ir en busca de Remus para aclarar la situación que había meditado toda la noche: si bien Sirius y Annie querían estar juntos, eso no debía importarle a Edna, y mucho menos, conspirar contra aquella relación junto con un amigo.

Así que, nerviosamente, subió a los dormitorios de los chicos y, estando frente a la puerta, dudó:

"¿que ocurre?, Remus es tu amigo, y Annie lo es también¿es tan difícil estar bien con ambos?, no, entonces¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta? Si Sirius y Annie están juntos, no es motivo para pretender estar con Remus. Ahora, llama a la maldita puerta."

Así que llamó.

-Está abierto.- se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

Se armó de valor y entró.

-¿Bastian?

-Edna... hola, pasa.- La chica se sentó frente a él en su cama, y notó que estaba decaído.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-yo… ¿Qué?... no, nada¿Por qué crees que algo pasa?

-Perdona. Es solo que te ves algo…

-No. No me veo de ninguna manera- dijo y se puso en pie. Edna lo siguió con la mirada-, y ¿sabes por que?, por que no me importa, y no voy a ceder.

-¿de que estás hablando?

-De Ci. Ella no puede restregarme a su novio en la cara. No, no y no. No puede.

-Aguarda un momento… ¿te gusta Ci?

-¿Ci?, no, de… de… ¿de donde sacas eso?

-Vamos, Bastian: dime la verdad¿te gusta Ci?

Bastian respiró hondo.

-Si. Me encanta… me gusta su cabello, sus ojos… la manera en a que me mira a través de sus gafas rojas… o al menos así era hasta que Alex llegó.

-¿dices que no es nuevo que te guste?

-Si… no… no sé: me parece que me ha gustado desde siempre pero ahora es cuando… me afecta.

-Por Alex.

-Si, por que yo quiero… estar con ella.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Por que…

La escena fue interrumpida por la llegada de uno de los merodeadores.

-Edna.- dijo sorprendido.

-Remus… yo… hola.

Bastian vaciló.

-Bien. Yo… los dejo solos.- y salió.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-quería hablar contigo sobre Annie y Sirius

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿es que si ellos dos se gustan y quieren estar juntos, no veo por que pueda afectarles el que tú y yo tengamos algo, y más por algo que no tenemos.

-No… no te entiendo.

-que no quiero seguir con esto: si te gusta Annie… no quiero entrometerme

-¿y Sirius?

-¿Qué con él?

-se que te gusta.

Hubo una pausa.

-Remus, no quiero entrometerme.- dicho eso, Edna se dispuso a salir del dormitorio, cuando escuchó, accidentalmente, una conversación:

-Annie, es una locura: Remus y Edna… te puedo firmar que es una tregua.

-Sirius, basta. Por más tregua que ellos tengan, no tenemos que hacer lo mismo

-no le saques¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Edna es mi amiga, y no quiero hacer nada que la lastime.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer

-pero lo digo hoy- y escucho como bajaba las escaleras: en cualquier momento, Sirius entraría en dormitorio, así que giró a seguir comenzar una improvisada conversación con Remus, mas reparó en que el chico también había escuchado aquella charla.

-Parece que tenías razón- le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Tal vez debas decirle a Annie que te gusta

-Tal vez lo haga- y Sirius entró.

-parece que la feliz pareja tiene una poco emotiva conversación.

-Parece que no te lo he peguntado, Black- dijo Edna muy agresiva.

-Edna, basta- intervino Remus- y- dijo girando hacia Sirius- por lo que a nosotros va, ya no somos novios- y entró en el cuarto de baño.

-¿ya no son novios?- preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

-No- dijo secamente la chica-, y ciertamente nunca lo fuimos.

-ah¿No?

-No, y no veo por que el interés.

-No es in terés, es…, es…, no es interés.

-Bien.- y salió del dormitorio con desgano hacia la sala común, con la esperanza de encontrar a Bastian y terminar la conversación, mas solo encontró a Ci:

-Edna¿puedo hablarte?

-Claro- dijo echando un último vistazo a la abarrotada sala común.

-Yo se que Bastian es tu amigo, y que él te cuenta situaciones que no suele contarle a cualquiera… a lo que voy es¿alguna vez ha mostrado algún indicio… alguna indirecta que yo… que yo le guste?

Edna dudó.

-Espero que entiendas que si Bastian me lo preguntara, yo no le diría que te gusta, así que espero que comprendas el por que no te lo puedo decir.

-Si, entiendo- y bajó la mirada

-Pero… si yo fuera tú, terminaría con la idiotez de Alex y aclararía las cosas con Bastian.

-Osea que… ¿tengo posibilidades?- dijo con un enorme brillo en la mirada.

-No lo oiste de mi

-Gracias- y se lanzó a sus brazos antes de salir volada a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Es bueno saber que existen amigas como tú- dijo la voz de Annie tras Edna. Esta giró.

-Si no somos sinceras entre nosotras¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?

-Gracias… y tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… yo inventé que Sirius y yo éramos novios por que me puse celosa de tu cita con Remus.

-Lo sé.

-Lo… ¿lo sabes?

-Si, bueno… no: lo supuse. Remus y yo solo somos amigos

-Me alegra escucharlo… bueno, no… es que…

-Entiendo. Solo prometamos que no dejaremos que un chico se interponga entre nosotras¿bien?

-Bien: ni siquiera una de esas estrellas muggles.

Ambas rieron, mas fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de una muy molesta pelirroja:

-James Potter lo izo de nuevo- dijo tumbándose en una butaca.

-¿Qué izo?- preguntó Annie consternada.

Lily solo se limitó a arrojar una rosa a la mesa frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-parece que las rosas de James no ayudan al autoestima de Lily- dijo Annie burlona. Edna rió.

-¿puedo hablarte?- dijo la voz de un chico al oido de Edna

Ella volteço y vio al "novio" de Ci, asintió con la cabeza, el la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿a Ci le gusta mucho Bastian?

Edna dudó

-Si… bueno… algo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Si comenzara a gustarme…¿tendría posibilidades?

-Caray, pues… no soy la persona correcta para contestarte… si fuera tú, le preguntaría a la misma Ci.

-Bueno… gracias.

Que embrollo: Ci le diría a Bastian lo que sentía si no era que Bastian hablara primero, o podría que Alex se adelantara a hablarle a Ci. No sabía si le gustaba Sirius, lo que si sabía era que Remus sería para Annie si este se animara a hablarle de su peculiaridad… que embrollo.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Capi y que dejen sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo... XOX


	11. La semana siguiente

**La semana siguiente.**

Edna, Annie y Tania se encontraban en la biblioteca pasada una semana, cuando una vieja amiga interrumpió su estudio: Gila.

-Ustedes tres podrán explicarme que rayos pasó con Ci y no me digan que no.

Las tres se miraron.

-No traten de volverse cómplices de esto que no lo lograrán.

-Bien- rompió Tania-: Ci salió con Alex un día y como que no quería…

-… y- continuó Annie- aceptó solo para darle celos a Bastian…

- … lo cual- dijo Edna- le funcionó a la perfección

-Pero- retomó Tania-, con el paso del día, ellos legaron a un acuerdo…

-… que él- inquirió Annie- se haría pasar por su novio para matar de celos a Bastian.

- En realidad- interrumpió Edna-, Ci solo quería saber si le gustaba a Bastian.

-Como si no fuera obvio que muere por ella- afirmó Gila.

-Exacto- continuó Tania-, pero ahora, con toda esta farsa, a Alex le terminó gustando Ci.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Gila sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo- completó Annie-, obvio es que a Bastian le gusta Ci, y a Ci le gusta Bastian, pero cuando Alex le dijo que él gustaba de ella, la dejó en la duda.

-¿Alex le dijo que le gusta?- preguntó Gila arqueado una ceja.

-Eso fue lo que dije.

-Pero- continuó Edna- eso no es lo peor: justo cuando le aconsejé a Bastian que hablara con Ci, fue cuando Alex le dijo.

-¿el mismo día?- preguntó Gila consternada.

Las tres asintieron.

-¿y ella?

-Nada- dijo Annie como si tal cosa-. La sacó de onda la declaración de Alex, y más por que ella comenzaba a creer que gustaba de él.

-Pero- interrumpió Tania- todas sabemos que Ci y Bastian se gustan desde el primer año.

-Sinceramente- inquirió Edna-, Ci es muy afortunada: le gustan dos chicos grandiosos y ella gusta de ambos…

-Si- intervino Gila-, pero el problema es elegir a alguno de los dos,

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar.

-Con Lily en la sala común- se apresuró a decir Edna.

-Iré a buscarla. Si la encuentran antes que yo, díganle que la veré allá.

-Bien

Y se fue.

Toda la tarde de aquel templado jueves, estuvo lleno de trabajo para las chicas de Gryffindor. Aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas las cinco, se habían formado amistades más fuertes que otras: por un lado, Edna, Ci y Lily coincidían en el área académica, y Annie y Tania en el área deportiva. A pesar de que Tania no formaba parte del equipo, pasaba mucho tiempo con James, Sirius y Annie hablando sobre lo mismo, y de esa manera, los cuatro habían formado una alianza muy fuerte –no tanto como la de los merodeadores-, y por otra parte, Edna, Lily, Remus y Bastian, formaban otro cuarteto inseparable. Ci y Gila habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas el año anterior, más Gila se había distanciado de todas con el inicio del curso por estar coqueteando con un chico de Ravenclaw. Peter, por otra parte, solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con los otros merodeadores, siendo la sombra de alguno de ellos, mas los últimos días, había estado muy cerca de una chica de Hufflepuff que los otros tres, ignoraban hasta su nombre.

-En verdad no comprendo como es que no te agrada Sirius- le dijo Annie a Edna durante la cena del jueves de la semana que siguió a la plática con Gila.

-No es que no me agrade, es solo que es un engreído, patán, presumido y malicioso.

-Y no te agrada. Edna, estoy segura de que si los dos pusieran de su parte, se llevarían bastante bien

-¿ah si?, y ¿Qué me dices de Remus y tu?

-¿Qué?- se exaltó-, eso es otra historia: Remus no quiere nada conmigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siempre me evade?

-Y¿Por qué no te acercas tú a él?

-¿Crees que no lo intento?, por Merlín niña¿Qué clase de chicas crees que soy¿de las que se esperan a que el chico se acerque?... claro que no es fácil para mi acercarme a un chico que pareciera que huye de mi.

-No te hagas la sufrida.

-Hablo en serio. Para ti es fácil decírmelo por que pasas mucho tiempo con él, pero yo tengo suerte si llega con James a los entrenamientos o algo así…

-Hola- la interrumpió Lily en compañía de Remus y tomaron los puestos frente a las chicas dejando la mesa (o esa parte de la mesa) en un incómodo silencio. Pronto, el resto de los merodeadores se hicieron aparecer en compañía de Tania, quien tomó el puesto junto a Annie.

-Lo que no comprendo- venía James diciendo- es el porque de tu rompimiento con Patil.

-Por millonésima vez, James- respondió Tania ya harta-, no rompí con Justin, solo ya no salgo con él.

-Pero era un buen chico.

-¿y eso que?, ya no quiero salir con él.

-¿él que dice?

-James- intervino Annie-¿alguna vez te preguntaste que opinaban tus novias cuando terminabas con ellas?

Antes de que James pudiera contestar, Lily, que había permanecido en silencio, soltó un bufido burlón.

-¿algún comentario, Evans?

-No dije nada

-Basta- intervino Tania nuevamente-. Si dejé de salir con Justin fue por que ambos lo acordamos y…

-Hola- Chojiro Chang estaba tras ellas.

-Hola Chojiro- dijo Annie sorprendida.

-Annie, ya que tú y yo no… bueno, yo quería saber… bueno… ¿saldrías conmigo mañana?

-Seguro- dijo Annie para sorpresa de todos

-Grandioso- y se giró hacia Tania-. Me pidieron que te arreglara una cita con… alguien…

-Bien- respondió ella como si tal cosa, pero sonriente.

-Bien. Las veo mañana- y se marchó.

-Annie- dijo Sirius-, perdona, pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?, me invitó a salir y le dije que si

-Ese es el problema- respondió Sirius.

-y¿Qué dices de Tania?- intervino James y giró hacia ella-¿desde cuando aceptas citas a ciegas?

-Desde que un chico lindo me lo pide.

Todos la miraron sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-La posibilidad de que ese niño sea igual de lindo es muy grande. Además, no veo cual sea el problema de aceptar esa clase de citas: si no me agrada el chico, solo le digo que no y ya.

-En eso tienes razón- apoyó Remus-, siempre es más fácil tener una cita a ciegas que invitar a alguien a salir.

-Alto- intervino James-, no suenas como un merodeador.

-Gracias a Merlín no es como tú- inquirió Lily.

-Evans, no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus insultos.

-¿no me digas¿y los demás debemos tolerar tu arrogancia?

-Evans, eres la única que piensa así¿no es verdad?- miró al resto.

-Debo decir que la apoyo- aportó Edna

-Claro- intervino Sirius-: el par en contra de los merodeadores. No me sorprende

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Annie.

-déjalo. No me afectan los comentarios poco inteligentes de Black

-Edna, basta- entró Tania

-Y no me sorprende que tú los defiendas- Tomó sus cosas y se marchó

-Bien hecho Black- Lily la siguió.

El resto se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-Debo decir- rompió Tania- que si llegas a ser algo arrogante, James.

-¿Qué?- James comenzaba a enfadarse

-Solo digo lo que pienso.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

AloHa lectores: lamento profundamente el haberme tardado tanto en subir este capi, pero es que esto de la universidad me tiene muy tronada. Les dejo este capi, mas vale tarde que nunca, epserando que les guste. No olviden dejar sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Los amo. XOX


	12. Citas y reconciliaciones

**Citas y reconciliaciones.**

-Annie, ya vas tarde- Edna miraba a la chica decidirse entre usar su cabello agarrado o suelto mientras que Tania esperaba impaciente en la sala común.

-Lo sé, pero no me decido- dijo soltando su cabello nuevamente

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- Lily buscaba su ejemplar de DCAO por toda la habitación.

-Por que Chojiro es lindo- y sujetó su cabello nuevamente

-¿no te gustaba Remus?- Ci estaba recostada en su cama

-También… tú no digas, que con todo el embrollo de Alex y Bastian…

-Calla- la interrumpió- y so te interesa, yo considero que te queda mejor suelto

-¿tú crees?- Annie la miró y Ci asintió- bien- soltó su cabello y corrió escaleras abajo

-Que chica tan más rara- dijo Lily volviendo a buscar bajo su cama

-¿Qué buscas?- Edna arqueó una ceja

-Mi libro de Defensa… no se en donde lo boté- y se sentó resignada en su cama

-Se lo prestaste a Remus en clase esta mañana- dijo Ci mirándola- lo dejó sobre tu puesto al salir

-Y yo no lo tomé- respondió frustrada

-Cuando salí no lo vi- repuso Edna-, creí que lo habías tomado

Hubo una pausa. Finalmente, Lily rompió y salió escaleras abajo

-¡Remus!- el chico estaba a punto de cruzar el retrato para salir de la sala, mas volteó de último instante

-Lily¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi libro de defensa¿lo tomaste?

-No. Lo dejé en tu puesto antes de salir.

-Bueno, gracias- y regresó a su habitación

-¿Por qué tardaste?- James, Sirius y Peter lo esperaban del otro lado del retrato

-Lily no encuentra su libro de defensa y pregunto si yo lo tenía- Y siguieron el camino hacia el campo

-Tal vez tú no, pero se acercó mucho- inquirió Sirius

-¿a que te refieres?- Remus arqueó una ceja

-A que James lo tiene- se adelantó Peter

-¿Qué ¿- Remus le soltó una mirada inquisitiva a James, quien la esquivó

-Lo tomé para dárselo yo

-James- Remus detuvo el paso y giró a James por los hombros-, Lily te detesta¿no lo entiendes?, no vas a ganar puntos con esto

-Nunca sabes- respondió este y siguió con el camino

-Hola- dijo Annie al ver a Chojiro fuera del gran comedor

-Hola niñas- saludó a ambas por igual, mas Tania giró para buscar a alguien más quien pudiera ser su cita-. No te impacientes. Se le hizo algo tarde

-¿a quien me recuerda?- Tania mandó una mirada asesina a Annie

-Si, como sea- respondió ésta esquivándola-¿Cuál es el plan?- le preguntó al chico

-Pues… esperar a que llegue…

-¿Quién?- lo interrumpió una voz tras las chicas

-Justin- dijo Tania sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba

-Si, yo- respondió a la mar de nervioso

Annie miró a Chojiro sin saber como preguntarle, mas este se encogió de hombros sin poder pronunciar palabra

-Annie¿puedo hablarte un momento?- dijo Tania y la apartó unos cuantos metros-¿de que se trata?

-Se tanto como tú.

-¿Por qué no te creo?- Annie se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué es tan malo?

-Porque aún me gusta

-¿Qué?- Annie no daba crédito a sus oídos

-Si. Todo este royo de "Salir con otras personas", era por que creí que yo no le gustaba tanto como él a mi

-Con esto te queda claro¿no es así?

-Pero…

-Chicas- ambos se habían acercado y Justin intervino-, creo que tal vez no fue tan buena idea

-No quiero entrometerme- dijo Annie-, peo tal vez puedan charlar un poco

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces, Chojiro tomó la mano de Annie y se alejó del par.

-Perdona- dijo Tania después de un incómodo silencio-, es que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Entiendo… supongo que no funcionó mi táctica.

Tania sonrió

-¿nos sentamos?

-Seguro- ambos se dirigieron hacia la banca de mármol en el vestíbulo

-Creo que te debo una explicación- dijo el chico cuando se hubieron sentado.

-No… La verdad no.- y le sonrió

-La verdad si: cuando dijiste que saliéramos con otras personas, solo dije que sí, cuando la verdad es que no quiero salir con nadie más.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco- respondió ella para sorpresa del chico-. Creo que hacemos una muy bonita pareja.

El chico sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Hacen linda pareja- dijo Chojiro una vez lejos del otro par.

-Sí- dijo Annie sonriente.

-Por cierto, no te dije que te ves muy linda hoy.

-Gracias- ella se sonrojó.

-No te pongas así, es la verdad- y sonrió-. Supongo que te lo dicen todos los días.

-Pues… no, pero… gracias.

-Hablo en serio- y le sonrió-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo se¿Qué tenías planeado?

-Nada en especial- ambos rieron

-Podríamos ir al lago a pasar el rato.

-Buena idea-el chico tomó su mano nuevamente y caminaron hasta ahí. Una vez en el lago, Annie se sentó a la horilla. Chojiro la acompañó.

-Parece que la pasan bien- Edna estaba cerca del lago cuando escuchó una conocida voz tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres Black?- dijo sin despegar los ojos de su libro de pociones.

-Hablar contigo, de ser posible

-Te escucho- mas no dejó el libro

-Si fuera así, cerrarías el libro- Edna lo miró: ignoraba por completo qué era lo que tenía, o más bien, quería decirle, pero no quiso parecer grosera.

-Bien- y dejó el libro de lado

-Grandioso- el chico tomó el puesto junto a ella y la miró-: Edna, yo sé que no te agrado… vamos, hemos tenido muchos conflictos desde el primer año, mas siento que no vale la pena todo este maldito embrollo… ¿me entiendes?

-Sí… bueno- Edna dudó- creo que sí,… no… la verdad no entendí que quieres decir.

-Bien, por que yo tampoco entendí.- y rió- Bien, segundo intento: Tú y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias desde que pisamos el castillo… que digo el castillo, creo que desde el expreso…

-No- lo interrumpió-, no pudo ser en el expreso por que no recuerdo haberte conocido entonces

-El punto es que hemos tenido diferencias desde hace un par de años, y lo que quiero es ver si tú y yo… pudiéramos hablar de estas diferencias y… solucionarlas¿Qué dices?

Edna dudó¿Por qué de pronto estaba intensado en solucionar la diferencias?, había algo raro en el comportamiento del merodeador, mas no pudo ignorar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por agradarle.

-Bien- dijo al fin-¿por donde quieres comenzar?

-¿Por qué no te agrado?

-No es que no me agrades- mintió-, es solo que sueles ser un tanto arrogante, engreído, patético y patán.

-Ouch- respondió sorprendido.

-Y sé que dirás que yo soy muy directa con ello, pero no puedo evitar decirlo cuando me lo preguntas.

-Bien, comprendo: yo creo que sueles ser mandona en algunas ocasiones, pero no por ello dejas de ser linda.

-¿mandona yo?...¿dijiste linda?- Deja arqueó una ceja: estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras y no deba crédito a sus oídos¿acaso era un plan para hacerla caer en su red?

-Sí, bueno… supongo que todas las chicas son lindas de alguna manera. Así que… ¿amigos?- y le tendió la mano.

Edna dudó: esa corta conversación le había traído dudas a la cabeza que le estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que decidió ignorar lo que la razón le dictaba y confió en que , dentro del galán y patán Sirius Black, podía encontrar al amigo que Annie había logrado ver;

-Claro- y la estrechó

El chico sonrió.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

Espero que disfrutaran mucho este capi, y de todo corazón les deceo que pacen unas felices pascuas. Porfis dejen sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de este fic.  
Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Ely, a Cess, a Carla, mis amigas de la UP, con todo cariño por el tiempo que hemos vivido y que nos toca por vivir. XOX  
AnNiE


	13. Sigue la guerra

**Sigue la guerra.**

-Estoy harta- dijo Lily tomando el puesto junto a Remus en la sala común el sábado por la tarde- No logro encontrar mi libro de defensa por ningún lado.

-¿lo buscaste ya en el aula?- Annie, Tania y Edna estaban ahí.

-En el aula, en la habitación, en la biblioteca… no lo encuentro

-Estoy seguro de que aparecerá tarde o temprano- apoyó Remus perdiendo su mirada en las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Eso espero. Lamentaría mucho tener que enviar una lechuza pidiendo un ejemplar.

-Relájate Lily- intervino Tania-, no es tan malo como parece.

-¿Sabes lo que dirían mis padres si se enteraran que perdí ese libro?

-Yo… bueno… no, la verdad no, pero si puedo decirte que no afectará a tus calificaciones el que no tengas el libro: si hay alguna materia en la que seas mejor que en pociones es en DCAO.

-Concuerdo con ella- apoyó Annie-, además bien puedes usar el mío: ha estado en mi baúl desde que lo empaqué en casa.

-Y no te vendría mal usarlo un poco- intervino Edna-. Se acercan los exámenes y tú sigues sin siquiera abrirlo.

-No me afecta: Los resúmenes de Sirius son muy buenos; me han ayudado desde el primer año

-No puedes estar así toda a vida- volvió Remus-, para los TIMOS de quinto no te ayudarán los resúmenes de Sirius.

-Cuando lleguen los Timos me preocuparé por ellos

-y¿porqué cosa te preocupará ahora?- Tania la miraba intensada.

-Ahora no tengo preocupaciones: estoy bien en la escuela, estoy en el equipo de quidditch y estoy saliendo con un chico muy agradable.

-Creí que ya eran novios- Lily arqueó una ceja

-No podría decirte que sí: ayer me besó, pero no se que pasó después… no me dijo que fuera algo formal.

-¿y el desayuno de hoy?- Edna estaba igual o más extrañada que Lily.

-Si, bueno… no sé: supongo que si él no me considera su novia aún es por que no se lo he dicho… y viceversa.

-Deberías hablar con él.- intervino Remus nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Si quieres ser su novia, díselo, en lugar de estar con rodeos… ambos.

-S, bueno, no me importa: ahora estoy bien, por que no estoy en la etapa del enamoramiento. Además, se perdería el romanticismo.

-Como sea- el merodeador se encogió de hombros.

-¿han visto a Ci?- Bastian había bajado del dormitorio de los chicos.

-No- se apresuraron a decir todos, excepto Edna.

-¿Nadie la ha visto?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-No- se repitió la acción, sin embargo esta vez, el chico reparó en que Edna no respondía como los demás

-¿Edna?- la miró extrañado

-Dime- respondió esta como si tal cosa

-¿has visto a Ci?

-Yo…- miró al resto buscando una solución sin necesidad de mentirle a su amigo, as nadie supo que decir- Sí- dijo finalmente

-¿Puedes decirme donde está?- Bastian perdía la paciencia

-yo…- y miró que Lily negaba con la cabeza-… no.

-Edna, si la has visto, dime en dónde está- Bastian comenzaba a enfadarse.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- intervino Tania.

-Estuve toda la semana preparando una sorpresa para ella, y necesito saber dónde está.

El resto del grupo intercambió miradas de preocupación.

-Por su expresión, saben en donde está… ¿alguien podría decírmelo?

Edna dudó.

-Salió con Alex. Han estado juntos desde esta mañana.

Bastian sintió el alma caerle a los pies ante tal noticia: Había planeado toda la semana la cita perfecta para Ci, mas algo había salido mal: si le hubiera dicho que salieran ese día, nada de eso estaría pasando.

-Bien- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de subir a su dormitorio nuevamente.

-¿Por qué le dijiste?- Lily le lanzó una inquisidora mirada a Edna.

-Se iba a dar cuenta. Si no le decíamos nosotros, iba a ir en busca de ella y los iba a encontrar tarde o temprano.

-Edna tiene razón- apoyó Remus-. Seamos sinceros: Ci nunca ha sido muy discreta en sus citas con Alex.

-¿Citas?- las cuatro chicas lo miraron con sorpresa. Remus no supo que decir.

-¿no sabían que ha salido con él desde siempre?

Las chicas se miraron.

-la verdad- rompió Annie- es que Bastian y Ci no han salido por que él no se lo ha pedido

-Tienes razón- Edna no podía dejar de admitirlo, aunque Bastian fuera su amigo

-Lunático- Sirius, James y Peter habían llegado hasta ahí- Te hemos estado buscando.

-No he salido de aquí- dijo extrañado

-Ese es el problema- intervino James-. Quedamos de vernos en el lago¿recuerdas?

-No…- respondió éste- sinceramente no lo recuerdo.

Peter no pudo evitar el reír.

-¿te parece gracioso, Colagusano?- lo amenazó Sirius

-La verdad es que si

- Te has vuelto muy altanero- intervino James

-¿a quien le afecta?- Lily se hizo notar

-¡Evans!, te estaba buscando.

-Creí que habían dicho que buscaban a Remus.

-Si, bueno, creo que esto es tuyo.- y le tendió su libro de DCAO

-He pasado dos días buscándolo y tú… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dado?

-No te había visto- Lily le arrebató el libro de las manos-, un poco de agradecimiento no te vendría mal, Evans.

-¿te crees la gran cosa?- dijo molesta- Fue tonto preguntarlo

-¿Por qué eres tan hostil?- intervino Sirius- ¿acaso te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

-No debo preguntar por que lo defiendes. Es evidente que ustedes dos no dejan nada por terminado.

-Calma Lily- dijo Remus con la esperanza de que lo escuchara

-¿Qué me calme?, tú más que nadie sabe cuanto tiempo pasé buscando este libro.

-Lo sé, Lily, pero si James no te había visto, no tenía manera de dártelo.

-No hagas que pierda la confianza que te tengo, Remus, así que dime¿tú sabías que Potter lo tenía?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir

-No- lo interrumpió James-. Solo sirius lo sabía.

-¿te importa?- se giró hacia él-, estoy hablando con Remus

-¡Lily!- Tania no pudo soportar el tono en el que le habló al merodeador.

-Ya se que es tu amigo, pero no soporto que lo defiendas de tal manera.

-Lily,- intervino Annie- me parece que solo buscas motivos para discutir

-Te equivocas, motivos me sobran.

-Con un "gracias" me hubiera bastado, Evans- volvió James.

-¿gracias?- dijo la pelirroja con un tono de ironía- Está bien: gracias, James, por ponerme histérica por dos días, buscando un libro que tú tenías

-Basta Lily- dijo Edna sin exaltarse

-¿Edna¿tú también?

-No, Lily, solo creo que estás armando un gran problema por nada

-De todas las personas en esta habitación, pensé que tú me apoyarías

-Si, Lily, entiendo que Potter debió darte el libro desde ayer, pero estás tratando de hacerlo sentir mal por una tontería.

Se quedó paralizada: si había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera, además de la presencia de James, era que la contradijeran de tal manera… aunque no tuviera la razón. Se levantó molesta y se marchó al dormitorio, no sin antes lanzar un par de miradas acecinas a unos cuantos de ahí. El resto se quedaron en un muy incómodo silencio.

-Wow- rompió James tomando el puesto que Lily había dejado libre-, gracias Edna

-No lo hice por ti- dijo con desdén

- ya decía yo.- respondió con un tonto de leve resignación

-La verdad- continuó la chica-, no me pareció el tono que usó en Remus… ni en Sirius

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿Sirius?- Annie tenía los ojos como platos-¿lo llamaste Sirius?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- respondió Edna como si tal cosa.

-Es como si Lily le dijera a James "cariño"- Tania provocó la risa de lo demás.

-A diferencia de ellos, Sirius y yo hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias.

-¿Será?- concluyó James.

EsTa HiStOrIa CoNtInUaRá

perdonen la inevitable tardanza, pero pues ya aquì les dejo este capi. Espero les guste y dejen sus revews. XOX, y prometo no tardarme tanto para el proximo capi.


	14. Tristezas y rencores

El invierno había llegado a Hogwarts y con él, las fiestas. Las chicas de Gryffindor estaban en media crisis, pues, como siempre, Annie y Tania no terminaban de empacar:

-¿han visto mi zapato?- Annie salía de debajo de su cama nuevamente.

-¿es este?- Tania había sacado uno de detrás de si cómoda.

-Sí, gracias- lo tomó y lo arrojó al baúl.

-Siempre es lo mismo- dijo Lily entre risas y cerrando su baúl.

-Ci… no has empacado nada- dijo Edna y todas la miraron. Ci estaba sentada en su cama frente al baúl abierto mientras que todas sus cosas estaban regadas por toda la zona.

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-No has empacado- repitió Lily

-Ah- la chica, en estado de shock, comenzó a meter todo en el baúl sin ningún orden y sin fijarse realmente en lo que hacía.

-Ci, linda- dijo Lily sentándose frente a ella y tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas-¿ocurre algo?- no dijo nada

-¿es por Alex?- intervino Edna cerrando su baúl

-En parte… tal vez… no sé- trató de decir Ci, sin embargo, no logró hacerse entender.

-Estoy harta- Tania llamó la atención de todas (y no precisamente por haber azotado la tapa de su baúl)-; Escúchame… escuchame bien- dijo apuntando a Ci con el dedo-: todas nos hemos soplado toda tu maldita decisión si Alex o Bastian… incluso Gila… y te aseguro que no soy la única que está harta de ello- nadie dijo nada. Tania regresó a su cama a terminar de meter todas sus pertenencias a su baúl-. Perdóname si no entiendo cual es tu maldito problema ahora, y tal vez no soy la mejor amiga de Bastian o de Alex, pero creo que es suficiente de dudas-, cerró su baúl y se dirigió a ella nuevamente-. Ci, si no le has dicho que sí a Alex después de todo el tiempo que has salido con él, tal vez puedas decirle a Bastian que lo intentarás, y si no terminas de empacar, se quedarán la mitad de tus cosas.- Dicho eso bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común dejando al resto de las chicas en silencio por un momento.

Cuando Annie terminó de empacar, cerró su baúl y se paró frente a las otras tres:

-Tania tiene razón- todas la miraron con sorpresa-, si no terminas de empacar vas a olvidar muchas cosas.

Entre las cuatro chicas terminaron de meter las cosas de Ci lo más ordenadamente que pudieron. Luego se dispusieron a asistir al gran comedor, así que bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común donde se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa: en el sofá frente a la chimenea se encontraban los merodeadores, Bastian y Tania, mas cuando aparecieron las chicas, todos las miraron, Sirius se puso en pie y se acercó.

-Chicas¿podemos hablar?- dijo sonriente.

-¿por qué crees que me interesa lo que quieras decir?- se adelantó Lily

-Si no quieres escuchar, tal vez puedas adelantarle al gran comedor, Evans.

-Bien- y con paso decidido, la pelirroja salió de la sala común

-Ahora que la señorita simpatía se ha ido¿puedo hablarles?

-Seguro- dijo Annie Sonriente.

-Pero aquí no.- En ese momento, Tania se puso en pie y entre ella y Sirius tomaron a Annie y Edna fuera de la sala, seguidas de Peter y Remus. Cuando Ci tuvo la intención de seguirles, James la detuvo por el brazo.

-Creo que tú tienes otros asuntos- y señaló a Bastian con la cabeza. Luego salió de la sala común y siguió a los demás al gran comedor.

-Tarde o temprano tenían que hablar- comentó Tania a Edna cuando cruzaban las puertas del Gran comedor.

-Pero tú y tus amiguitos planearon esto-respondió molesta.

-¿qué tienes contra sus amigos?- intervino Sirius a unos pasos de ellas.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Black-respondió de manera hostil.

-No creí que "resolver nuestras diferencias" durara poco tiempo.- dijo burlón mirando también al resto de los merodeadores

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que tú, esos tres y ella planearan esta plática inesperada entre Bastian y Ci.

-Mira-volvió Tania-, Bastian lleva planeando esta plática desde Septiembre; nosotros solo le dimos un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

-¿dirección correcta?- dijo molesta tomando el puesto frente a ella-¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste esta mañana?

-Por Merlín, Edna, Bastian es tu amigo…

-Más mío que tuyo- la interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- Tania arqueó una ceja

-Si eres tan amiga como dices, no hubieras hecho esto. Sí, Bastian es mi amigo, pero Ci también lo es, y creo que la mejor manera de que ella resuelva sus dudas es escucharla y darle consejos, opciones e ideas, no obligarla a hablar con alguno de ellos.

-Lo hice por él, no por ella- Tania comenzaba a molestarse.

-Ese es el problema- todos la miraron sin decir palabra alguna que pudiera aligerar o alimentar la discusión-. Se supone que Ci es tu amiga.

-Es algo que la ayudará a ella también.

-Tal vez, pero aún así no es justo: Fuiste tú la que decidió apoyarnos a nosotras y no a tu amigo de siempre el primer año, porque vivirías con nosotras y no con él. Se contradice a lo que haces ahora.

-Tal vez no logres entender lo que hay en la cabeza de un chico porque pasas demasiado tiempo con chicas que dicen odiarlos. Bastian en verdad necesitaba nuestra ayuda, y si te la hubiera pedido a ti, lo habrías hecho; la diferencia es que no lo hizo¿sabes porqué?- no dijo nada- Eso creí-Tania se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta donde Justin y tomó el puesto junto a él. El resto miró a Edna.

-¿qué?- dijo ésta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Annie- Si me lo hubiera pedido, le habría ayudado.

-Pero no lo izo- intervino Sirius

-Tú no te metas- giró molesta.

-Me lo pidió a mí- agregó James- y deja de discutir con todos¿bien?- se puso en pie y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la larga mesa.

Edna no supo como reaccionar o que decir. Después de una pausa, se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor.

-¿no comerás nada?- se apresuró a decir Lily.

-No tengo hambre- respondió y se marchó.

-Esto no está bien- concluyó Annie hacia Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Hola- dijo Bastian cuando Ci hubo tomado el puesto junto a el- perdona, todo esto fue idea de James.

-¿le pediste ayuda a James?- Ci arqueó una ceja-¿tan difícil es acercarse a mi?

-Sólo un poco, en especial si te paseas todo el día con Alex.

-¿es un reproche?, porque, que yo sepa, no es nadie para reclamarme algo así¿no crees?

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero conseguí la manera¿no crees?

-No fue la mejor- se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida de la sala decepcionada del método que Bastian había empleado para llamar su atención.

-Ci, espera- se puso en pue

-¿Qué¿me vas a decir que Gila es parte de esto?

-No, mira- se acercó a ella-Tú eres una niña muy linda- tomó sus manos-, quizás la mas linda que he visto, y no solo eres linda, eres… inteligente, hermosa y… la manera en que tus ojos cruzan esas gafas rojas- la chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, mas él tomó su barbilla y le levantó el rostro-, la manera en que te sonrojas, o sonríes, como juegas con tu cabello cuando estudias, la manera accidental de dejar suelto el último botón de tu blusa, la forma como caminas… todas estas son unas cuantas de las cosas que me encantan de ti, y podría decir todas, pero no terminaría nunca… es solo que me encantas y realmente… no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que me des una oportunidad… solo una.

-Yo…- Ci sintió estremecer con cada cumplido que él decía, y cuando terminó, sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas: lo quería, pero también a Alex-, tengo que pensarlo- soltó las manos del chico y salió de la sala común y corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus pies. Cuando se encontró frente al gran comedor, se frenó en seco: no quería entrar ahí, así que giró sobre sus talones y tomó el camino a los baños.

Bastian le dio tiempo: sabía que no podría alcanzarla si ella no quería, y lo la alcanzara, no tendría las palabras para hacerla volver. Caminó hasta el gran comedor y tomó el puesto junto a James.

-¿y bien?- preguntó el chico cuando se hubo sentado.

-Dijo que lo va a pensar.

James sonrió al igual que Bastian: las cosas iban a ir mejor… lo sentía.

Continuará

Kiss Kiss: viene lo bueno, se los prometo, más magia, mas conflictos... DUELOS!!, y claro, para las niñas cursis como yo, mas amor. Espero les guste y porfis dejen revews con lo bueno lo malo y lo feo... kiss kiss de nuevo, y disfuten lo que viene. Annie .


	15. Amores, Rencores

-¿ahora que?- Tania estaba en el vagón de regreso al castillo acompañada de James, Sirius y Annie al término de las fiestas

-¿de que?- Annie miraba por la ventana cómo el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer

-No finjas: las cosas no han ido bien con Lily y Edna desde navidad… y ni nos han buscado

-Nosotros tampoco a ellas.- Respondió Annie como si tal cosa

-Annie, esto no puede seguir así… es constantemente estar discutiendo y peleando con ellas.

-Basta- interrumpió Sirius-. Si tanto te importa, sal y búscalas.

-Bien- respondió hacia el merodeador con enfado y giró hacia Annie-¿vienes?

-No gracias- Tania la miró sorprendida-. No me mires así, no es que no quiera, es solo que necesito hablar con Sirius un momento.

Tania la miró desconcertada por un momento, sin embargo, optó por no decir nada y finalmente salió en busca de las otras dos tomando el camino hacia la parte trasera del expreso. Los dos chicos miraron contrariados a Annie:

-¿quieres que me vaya?- dijo James tras echar una leve mirada al otro merodeador.

-No, en realidad quisiera hablar con ambos…- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana dudando un poco-, es que quisiera aclarar un par de cosas, ya que hemos tenido unas cuantas diferencias, y no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar y…

-Annie, ve al grano- la interrumpió James.

-Es sobre Remus

-¿Remus?- Sirius la miró sin entender el asunto.

-¿Qué no tienes novio?- se adelantó James.

-Si, bueno- dudó nuevamente- Chang y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas…

-Parece que 'Doble C' salió celoso- Le dijo James a Sirius y ambos soltaron una burla.

-Chicos, basta- y ambos se contuvieron-. La verdad es que no nos vimos mucho en las vacaciones, y de hecho, en su última carta estaba algo molesto…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- intervino Sirius-, es decir, solo viste letras- y soltaron una burla nuevamente

-Sirius, hablo en serio. Tú más que nadie sabe que mis padres son algo… conservadores en ese sentido, pero Chohiro cree que estoy saliendo con alguien más.

-Con Remus- completó James

Annie asintió con la cabeza y se creó un momento de silenciosa tensión.

-Sé que es un problema, pero no es que no me importe Chojiro, es solo que Remus me importa mucho… y ustedes lo saben.

-¿tanto como para dejar a Chang?- inquirió Sirius.

-Tanto como para saber que no quiero crear un conflicto entre Remus y Chojiro.- Ambos chicos se quedaron anonadados- Sé que en algún momento Chojiro me va a pedir que me aleje de Remus, pero sé que no lo voy a hacer- Sirius soltó una sonrisa maliciosa y James rió- Sirius, hablo en serio: alejarme de Remus implica alejarme de ustedes también. ¿Cómo podría con los entrenamientos, James?- Ambos hicieron una mueca de aceptación-¿ven a lo que me refiero?

-Sí- se apresuró James al ver que la chica seguiría hablando con rodeos-, pero¿a que viene todo esto?

-Claro- y dio un respiro- El punto es que en cuanto yo termine todo este embrollo con Chojiro, probablemente él vendrá a buscarlos, y a ocasionar un problema.

-Problemas los que le vamos a ocasionar a él…- se burló Sirius una vez más.

-No seas…- comenzó a decir Annie, antes de que la figura de Chojiro se presentara en la puerta del compartimiento.

-Annie¿puedo hablarte?- dijo sin mirar a los otros dos y en un tono que hasta a Annie le exaltó.

-Seguro- dijo dudosa y lanzó una última mirada a los merodeadores antes de salir, y ahí mismo, en el pasillo, se dispusieron a hablar.

-Escucha, Annie, sé que me gustas mucho, y que la pasamos muy bien juntos, pero no me siento correspondido, así que, mejor lo dejamos aquí. Adiós- y sin más, se marchó dejando a Annie con las palabras en la garganta. Unos segundos después, volvió a entrar con los merodeadores y tomó su puesto.

Los otros dos la miraron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Sirius rompió pidiendo detalles de lo sucedido. Annie se limitó a decir el monologo del chico como si tal cosa, sin embargo, James lanzó comentarios despectivos hacia él haciendo referencia a lo valiosa que era Annie y molesto por la manera en la que había terminado con ella… lo que Annie aprovechó para burlarse dadas las experiencias de James terminando relaciones:

-Solo espera al primer partido- concluyó-, ahí le daré de lo mío.

-O él los golpeará con su barredora- se mofó Sirius.

-Sirius¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Annie algo molesta-, por Merlín que nunca te habías portado de ese modo. Algo te trae de risa en risa, y ya no es gracioso. Si así vas a estar el resto del camino dímelo para no viajar con ustedes.

-¿con quién viajaras?- dijo con una risita que a Annie le pudo colmar-, por que, que yo sepa, la ingrata pelirroja de Evans no ha sido para dar la cara en tu búsqueda.- alcanzó a concluir antes de que "la ingrata pelirroja" hiciera su aparición en el compartimiento

-Decías…- agregó Annie antes de que Lily pudiera siquiera tomar un poco de aire para hablar.

-Annie… unas palabras- dijo ella no sin lanzar una mirada de desdén a los otros dos.

-Seguro- y salió nuevamente del compartimiento para encontrarse con las otras tres chicas. Tras una corta pausa, interrumpida por el anuncio del carrito de golosinas a lo lejos, Lily habló:

-Bueno, creo que hemos estado bajo mucha presión últimamente y hemos dicho…

-Lo que quiere decir- la interrumpió Edna- es que no hay una razón de peso para estar molestas¿o sí?

Annie sonrió y asintió con gran alegría antes de abrazar con fuerza a Lily, tomándola por sorpresa; las otras tres sonrieron alegradas de no generar una molesta atmósfera, ya que, después de todo, les quedaba aún mucho tiempo para vivir juntas y los chicos no era algo que pudiera separarles… o al menos eso creían

Al llegar al castillo, las cinco chicas estuvieron juntas hasta que fue el momento de dormir, sin embargo una de ellas se encontraba en un problema que no estaba segura de querer compartir: Ci había pasado las fiestas pensando en Alex y en Bastian. Aún no había logrado tomar una decisión clara que pudiera tener contentos a todos, ya que no quería lastimar a Alex eligiendo a Bastian, pero no quería alejarse de Bastian otra vez… La noche fue larga para Ci, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendría que comunicar lo que había decidido sobre los chicos: no sería fácil pero tendría que hacerlo.

-¡Hoy es el día!- gritó Sirius la mañana siguiente causando un sobresalto en Bastian, más cuando la almohada de Sirius le había golpeado la cara.

-¿qué?- dijo este un tanto molesto y adormilado tratando de incorporarse

-Ponte tus mejores trapos para tu chica

-Como digas, loco.

-¿loco?- dijo con un aire ofendido-, sólo si no tuviera razón cuando te digo que te eligió a ti.

-Loco, digo yo- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación: Alex.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- Sirius se puso en pie y caminó al centro de la habitación.

-No contigo, Black- dijo y giró hacia Bastian, con quien sostuvo una mirada inquisitiva por unos momentos. Finalmente miró al resto del grupo con desdén y siguió su camino dejando vacío el umbral del dormitorio. Los otros cinco se miraron confundidos y molestos por un instante, sin embargo estuvieron listos en pocos minutos para reunirse con algunas de las chicas en la sala común, y las primeras en llegar fueron, como siempre, Annie y Tania.

Al mirarlas en una de las mesas charlando con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, Sirius se acercó a ellas preguntando por cierta chica de gafas de manera muy ansiosa, a lo que Annie hizo burla con la ya común frase en ella "lo dices como si tu vida dependiera de ello", mas justo antes de que el merodeador pudiera decir una sola palabra en su defensa, Bastian se había acercado a ellos.

-¿ocurre algo?- le preguntó Tania al ver su estado: parecía no haber pasado la mejor de las noches, y a decir verdad, ella lo encontró adormilado (por no decir "más dormido que despierto"), triste, enfadado, y con una mirada que la chica interpretó como de aire pesimista.

-No, nada- dijo sin ocultar su fugaz mirada a las escaleras que dan a los dormitorios de las chicas.- Iré a comer algo- y sin más que reportar sobre su estado, se marchó por el retrato hacia el gran comedor.

-Me extraña de sobremanera que no espere a Ci.- dijo Annie sin cuidar su tono de voz (que nunca solía ser sutil), lo que ocasionó que más personas la escucharan…

-Algunas personas saben cuando retirarse- se escuchó la voz de Alex a escasos metros de ellos, ocasionando un silencio en la habitación.

-Lástima que no seas uno de ellos- dijo James con un dejo de burla en la voz, y uno de odio en la mirada.

-Vamos, Potter, tienes que ser razonable y sincero: se nota que no tiene lo que Ci necesita.

-¿y tú sí?- volvió Tania con un tono más burlón aún.

-Te crees la gran cosa¿no es así?- la apoyó Annie lanzándole al chico un hechizo asesino con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrumpió una voz desde las escaleras, y todos girarn para ver de quien se trataba.

Ahí estaba Edna en compañía de Ci y Lily, lo que ocasionó que tanto James, Sirius y las chicas, como Alex, guardasen todo lo que quisieron decirse en ese momento. Ci miró a Alex por solo un momento, y enseguida, quiso encontrar a Bastian rodeado de los merodeadores, sin embargo ni pudo hallarlo, y no juntó valor para preguntar por él frente a Alex.

-Me alegra que llegaras- se apresuró a decir James-¿podrías hacernos un favor a todos y decirle a este… sujeto- haciendo alusión a Alex- que tras pensarlo bien, decides estar con Bastian?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Ci… era el momento: había postergado la elección demasiado, lo que hacía mas difícil tomarla frente a sus amigos y uno de los chicos en tan solo unos segundos, y así como trabaja el cerebro de una chica en situaciones como esa, pudo hacerlo de la manera que le pareció correcta- ¿Qué te hace pensar que elegí a Bastian?

Tras aquellas palabras, los merodeadores se quedaron boquiabiertos, y las chicas la miraron sorprendidas: si bien ellas apoyarían la decisión de Ci, fuera la que fuese, muy dentro de ellas querían que fuera Basian, y no Alex. Por otra parte, en Alex ya estaba más que pintada la sonrisa.

-¿significa que eliges al sujeto?- dijo Sirius sorprendido y sin cuidar su vocabulario

-Yo no dije eso- respondió seriamente sorprendiendo aún más al resto del grupo… y a Alex se le cayó la sonrisa al suelo mucho más rápido de lo que se escapa una snitch-. Decidí que no quiero salir con ninguno de los dos.- y sin más, salió de la sala común para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Cuando Bastian se dio por enterado de la escena de la que debió ser partícipe, se tardó más el en captar el mensaje, que los merodeadores junto con Annie y Tania, en comenzar a presionarlo: se dirigía a la primera clase de la mañana escuchando los parloteos de los merodeadores tras él, sin embargo, mientras más apresuraba el paso, ellos hablaban con más rapidez y volumen, hasta que el chico quedó completamente disgustado y aturdido, que estuvo muy cerca de sacar su varita y congelarlos a todos… pero prefirió hablarles.

-Basta- dijo deteniendo el paso-: cual sea la decisión de Ci, yo la respeto, y ustedes- dijo mirando a las chicas-, deberían de hacer lo mismo.

-¿vas a rendirte así de fácil?- preguntó Annie con un dejo de decepción.

-Claro que no- respondió el chico soltando un bufido-: eso sería estúpido

-Suenas como todo un merodeador- soltó Remus con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Podríamos ofrecerte una plaza si así lo deseas- apoyó Sirius

-Tal vez así sabría a donde se marchan las noches que me encuentro solo en la habitación.- y siguió su camino hasta el aula de clases. Los cuatro merodeadores quisieron seguirle el paso para no evidenciar una huída a las seguras acusaciones próximas de las chicas… no dio resultado

-James- lo llamó Tania-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No- puntualizó el merodeador con una sonrisa cómplice con los demás, y dieron paso a la huída… Ellas solo los siguieron.

Continuará

* * *

Espero les agrade y lamento de sobremanera la tardanza: Estoy haciendo algunos cambios esperando que les agrade. Porfis sigan leyendo y dejen Revews. XOX 


	16. Planes macabros

Tras una semana de la sorpresiva decisión de Ci con respecto a los dos chicos, ambos habían provocado encuentros amistosos con la chica, lo que la colocaba en situaciones sumamente incómodas, lo que trataba de evitar pasando horas en sitios en los que ellos no pudieran entrar, o simplemente en compañías distintas: la segunda mitad de su tercer año en el colegio, decidió pasarlo en compañía de Gila, quien a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella, disfrutaba mucho el tiempo de convivencia entre ambas.

Por otra parte, los merodeadores habían aprovechado el medio roto corazón de Bastian para tomar partido contra las chicas… a excepción de Annie, quien de manera secreta los ayudaba con sus planes macabros. Esa mañana se llevaría a cavo la primera gran operación en la que un merodeador encubierto sería el responsable de demostrar como eran mejores que ellas, o algo así.

Finalizando las clases de aquel viernes, las chicas se disponían a descansar un par de horas antes de retomar los deberes… a excepción de Tania, quien descansaría el resto del día. Al regresar a la sala común, las tres chicas (Lily, Tania y Edna) tomaron sus puestos habituales, bajo la escalera de piedra, que usaban cuando la sala común estaba abarrotada. Tan pronto estuvieron sentadas, Edna y Lily se dispusieron a sacar sus lecturas de descanso, lo que puso a Tania de un humor apático hacia ellas; se burló de que ellas no podían desprenderse del conocimiento ni un solo minuto y salió de la sala en busca de Annie.

Sirius, James y Annie se encontraban en el salón de menesteres que se había adecuado a una clase de laboratorio de pociones en el que habían pasado el mayor tiempo posible desde antes de las fiestas navideñas. Ahí, James hacía las veces de boticario, Sirius era su ayudante, y Annie solo se quedaba ahí a manera de estorbo y distracción, ya que había pasado todo ese tiempo, sentada en la esquina de la mesa a platicar con los dos merodeadores. Claro que ella había cumplido con la parte de la que se hacía responsable, sin embargo, no quería involucrarse demasiado en el asunto, ya que la próxima victima de los merodeadores era una chica con la que compartía la habitación. Por fin estaban terminando la poción multijugos con la cantidad que les serviría para engañar a su victima durante un mes, y para entonces, ya tendrían un poco más de poción para el mes siguiente.

-Esto es vil incluso para ustedes- dijo la chica cuando los otros dos estuvieron embotellando y guardando la mayor parte de la poción.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?- dijo Sirius tomando el frasco con cabello que Annie le tendía-, Si crees que es tan malo, no deberías estar aquí ayudando a molestar a tus amigas

-Lo tomo como un favor personal: hoy por ustedes y mañana por mí- soltó una sonrisa malévola- además, James prometió que no me mencionaría en caso de que los descubran¿no es así?- dijo girando hacia James.

-Cierto. ¿Tienes la ropa?- Annie sacó unas prendas de su bolso y se las tendió al chico-¿Ravenclaw?, no son de Chang¿o si?- preguntó intrigado

-No…- dijo ella cn aire ofendido-, pero tengo que regresarla al final del curso

-¿Quién te prestó su ropa durante tanto tiempo?- preguntó Sirius comenzando a hacer el nudo de la corbata prestada

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo ella como si tal cosa-, lo importante es que debo regresarla e buen estado, así que evita que le pase algo

-Sí Canuto- completó James-, además que sebes estar en pose de chico bien, organizado, y esas cosas… al menos por un tiempo

-Entonces necesitaré pantalones- dijo mostrando el típico agujero que se hace en el dobladillo del pantalón tras algunos meces de arrastrarlo al caminar. Ambos miraron a Annie; ella puso los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no y no. Ya conseguí la corbata, la bufanda y la túnica… ¿Por qué no le pides unos a Remus?- ambos guardaron silencio y le lanzaron una mirada, insinuando que conocía la respuesta-… él… no sabe de toro esto¿cierto?

-Ya conoces la nobleza de Lunático- concluyó Sirius

-Bien- dijo resignada, poniéndose en pie-, pero me deberán un gran favor- y se encaminó hacia la puerta

-Y unos zapatos- alcanzó a decir James antes de que Annie cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Ella caminó pensando en qué momento se había involucrado en un plan tan macabro como ese; además que al pensar en "el grado de nobleza" de Remus que habían nombrado, le hacía pensar en el grado de nobleza que ella tenía al, no solo permitir, si no ayudarlos con esa conspiración en contra de una de sus compañeras…

-Hola- dijo Tania sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando comenzaba a bajar la escalera de mármol, causando un sobresalto en Annie-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto intrigada ante e l pequeño salto de Annie.

-No, nada; solo me tomaste por sorpresa- y le sonrió-¿A dónde vas?

-Por algo de comer… ¿y tú?

-Al gran comedor, pero a buscar a alguien¿vamos?- Tania la acompañó. Platicaron amenamente hasta la puerta del gran comedor, donde Tania se encontró con Justin; Annie, por si parte, recorrió la mesa de Ravenclaw con la mirada sin éxito, cuando de pronto, una voz tras ella le hizo girar.

-¿a quien buscas?- Max, un nuevo y muy buen amigo se había acercado hasta ella.

-A ti- dijo con una sonrisa, mas su semblante cambió al pedirle lo que le faltaba-: necesito un último favor.

-Lo que sea para mi bonita- dijo él con una sonrisa. Cuando le hubo explicado lo que necesitaba, lo acompañó hasta la torre de Ravencaw, donde ella esperó afuera hasta que él salió con un par de zapatos y unos pantalones del uniforme que le entregó a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Prometo que no les pasará nada y te los regresaré tan pronto como pueda- él asintió con la cabeza y ella se marchó rumbo a la sala de menesteres donde James y Sirius comenzaban a impacientarse. Una vez ahí, le entregó a sirius las prendas que Max le había prestado y salió junto con James para que el otro pudiera terminar con la primera etapa de la misión.

-¿me vas a decir de quien es la ropa?- rompió James, una vez fuera del salón de menesteres. Ella se encogió de hombros-, vamos Annie, si no me dices, voy a creer que es de Chang y le diré a Sirius para que te regañe.

-Como si pudiera hacer algo. Además, para que lo sepas, es de Max, no de Chojiro… aunque no tendría por que darte explicaciones

-¿Max¿el amigo de Chang?, eso no hacer gran diferencia para mí.

-No, Max Novak…- comenzó a decir antes de que se abriera la puerta del salón de menesteres, dejando ver a un chico bien parecido, de cabello claro y ojos color miel que presumía su estancia en Ravenclaw. Los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos por un momento

-¿Canuto?- rompió James-¿eres tú?

-El mismo- respondió. Su voz era la misma, sin embargo supusieron que no sería problema.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo ella-: hasta pareces el original Marc Hill

-y eso debe creer Edna, así que no vuelvas a pronunciar las palabras "original Marc Hill" jutas en la misma frase otra vez- concluyó James

-Bien- dijo ella-, pero debemos apresurarnos o alguien podría vernos juntos.- James y Annie se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor donde se separaron. Ella acompañó a Lily y Edna por un momento, hasta que las convenció de ir por algo de comer. Bajaron de manera tranquila hasta llegar al último peldaño de la escalera de mármol, donde Sirius haría su aparición: Edna apenas se disponía a entrar cuando un apuesto chico de la casa de Ravenclaw chocó contra ella con tal fuerza que hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser por que el chico la sujetó por la cintura y la sostuvo por un momento; luego la ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el chico de ojos miel

-Si- respondió la chica casi muda por la belleza del extraño-, gracias…- y le lanzó una mirada dejando entre dicho que quería conocer su nombre.

-Marc Hill- respondió él. Annie, que sabía que se trataba de Sirius, le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva ante el hecho de haber utilizado el nombre del que era en verdad el dueño de aquella apariencia. Él la ignoró- ¿y tú?

-Edna Sinclair- respondió sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que recibió un codazo de parte de la pelirroja- ella es Lily Evans y ella…- comenzó a decir

-¡Annie!- Max se acercó hasta ella desde la escalera de mármol- hola, me preguntaba si…- reparó en la presencia del chico. Lo miró por un segundo a la cara y luego lo escaneó de la cabeza a los pies. Finalmente se dirigió a Annie- … si podría hablarte en privado.- la chica lo miró algo temerosa de lo que pudiera decirle, pero salió Sirius al rescate… o al menos eso esperaba ella

-Yo me tengo que ir- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír-. Ha sido un placer, chicas- y con una pequeña caravana se despidió de ellas, dejando a dos de ellas anonadadas, y a la otra con un mar de rabia.

-Las alcanzo luego- dijo Annie al darse cuenta que nada podría salvarla de la conversación con Max. Se alejaron unos pasos de las chicas que no dejaron de ver la espalda del extraño hasta que les fue imposible- ¿que ocurre?

-Tú dime- dijo él cruzándose de brazos-¿me vas a decir quien es el que trae mis zapatos?- ella puso los ojos como platos-, y supongo que la túnica y la corbata, y todo lo que te presté es el atuendo de ese chico que nunca he visto en la torre

-Te aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación, y te prometo que te la daré algún día… pero no hoy

-Bien…- respondió para sorpresa de la chica-, pero no olvides tu promesa

Ella sonrió. ¿Será posible que por fin encontrara un buen amigo que no estuviera de pleito con sus amigas?

Continuará.

Ahora sí, perdonen la tardanza. Lamento todo lo ocurrido, pero desafortunadamente no pude rescatar el manuscrito de esta y otras FF, por lo que tuve que escribirlos nuevamente. Espero no se haya perdido la idea central a la que quiero llegar al final, y espero que les haya gustado. Continuaré re-escribiendo lo más rápido posible. Kiss Kiss.


	17. Duelo

-¿por qué la demora?- preguntó Bastian cuando Edna y Lily tomaron los puestos junto a él.

-Hemos conocido al chico más lindo después de ti- aseguró Edna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Se llama Marc, y es de Ravenclaw, y puso sus ojos en Edna- presumió Lily, tratando de disimular los celos que sentía al saber que un apuesto galán ni siquiera se molestara en preguntar su nombre.

-Las cosas que uno hace para llamar la atención- respondió Bastian con sarcasmo.

Entraron en una discusión sobre el significado de esas palabras, sin embar, como suele pasar, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron hablando de Ci. Cuando menos lo esperaban, ya estaban sumidos en un pleito a tal grado que cuando Tania se apareció entre ellos, no le fue posible entender lo que ocurría: Bastian le reprochaba a Edna el que no le hubiera ayudado, más porque eran muy buenos amigos; Lily trataba de calmarlos para que ninguno de los dos dijera cosas de las que se pudieran arrepentir, y Edna solo buscaba un motivo para gritarle a Bastian. Tania, al presenciar tal escena, procuró no decir nada para no agravar las cosas, sin embargo, Lily se vio en la necesidad de pedirle ayuda:

-Jamás le hubiera pedido ayuda a James de saber que tú me apoyarías: Nunca te has mostrado tan fiel como dices… solo lo haces con Ci.

-Pues si fueras un poco más directo y supieras lo que quieres, no estaríamos en esto.

-Chicos, clámense- dijo Lily. Al no obtener respuesta, miró a Tania

-Yo creo que esto esta saliéndose de contexto- agregó ella, haciéndose notar.

-Y yo creo que no vale la pena seguir con esto- concluyó Edna con un desplante hacia el Joven.

-¿a quién le importa lo que piensas?- al decir esto, se generó un silencio entre los involucrados. Bastian continuó-: dices que yo no sé lo que quiero, pero tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirlo- se puso en pie y la miró con desdén-. Sé lo que quiero, quiero a Ci… ¿y tú?- Antes de que Edna tuviera la intención de pensar en una respuesta, Bastian ya se había marchado. Lily y Tania permanecieron en silencio para no incomodar a su compañera.

-Jamás… escuchen… jamás se lo voy a perdonar- y siguió con su cena.

Sirius se encontró con James en la habitación: Le comentó lo sucedido con las chicas de Gryffindor y calificó al plan como "estupendo". Las cosas iban a salir bien para ellos, ya que podrían jugarle una muy buena broma a las que siempre se habían burlado de ellos, pero en el fondo, ninguno de los dos querían que ellas se sintieran humilladas. Después de la plática sobre lo ocurrido fuera del Gran comedor, ambos merodeadores comenzaron a hacer sus deberes de pociones que, por cierto, estaba atrasados, pero su buena disposición se vería frustrada a la entrada de otro de sus compañeros: Bastian. Al azotar la puerta del dormitorio, alteró la concentración de los otros dos, quienes le reclamaron, pero al ver la cara de fastidio y la actitud que tenía al azotarse contra la cama, comprendieron que no había tenido un buen día.

-¿Saben algo?- dijo Bastian cuando Los dos merodeadores estuvieron junto a su cama-, de alguna forma, siempre creí que ustedes exageraban con eso de su problema con Edna y Lily… pero Edna es…. Es tan…- y no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-¿intolerante?, ¿incomprensible?- trató James, sin embargo, ninguna de esas era la palabra correcta.

-¿Autoritaria?- dijo Sirius.

-¡exacto!- respondió Bastian-, esa es la palabra: siempre tiene que tener la razón-. En ese momento sentía estar en lo correcto, sin embargo, la verdad era que no pensaba eso: Edna era una de sus mejores amigas, y siempre lo había apoyado… quizás no tanto como él lo esperaba, pero hasta cierto punto, había sabido equilibrar la amistad con Ci, y la amistad con Batian.

-Yo siempre lo dije- dijo Sirius atribuyéndose el éxito.

-El punto aquí es, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de ello?- inquirió James. Debía haber alguna explicación para que Bastian cambiara ten repentinamente de opinión con respecto a Edna… Algo no estaba bien.

-En cierta forma, creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero hoy…- y les contó lo sucedido en el gran comedor. Cuando terminó su relato, miró a los merodeadores para apreciar su reacción, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron bien, ya que la discusión había sido estúpida, y su final nada inteligente. Tras meditarlo unos minutos, James le hizo ver que en realidad, nada de lo sucedido tenía que ver con Edna siendo autoritaria. A pesar de las palabras y del descontento, lo que dijo James dejó a Bastian pensando seriamente en lo ocurrido, y deseó no haber dicho muchas de las cosas que dio a conocer en el gran comedor.

Esa noche, los merodeadores dormirían bien para prepararse para su gran noche de luna llena al día siguiente, sin embargo, Sirius seguía pensando en su plan de venganza contra las chicas de Gryffindor: planeaba algo grande, algo que le hiciera quedar bien a él… no a Marc. Cuando comenzaba a aclarar el día, James fue el primero en salir de la habitación, pero no fue el primero en aparecer en la sala común: Annie había pasado la noche ahí, supuso James, ya que la encontró dormida en el sofá frente a la chimenea, y con su ropa de noche. Cuando estuvo frente al sofá, se puso sobre sus rodillas de manera tal que sus caras estuvieron frente a frente:

"Es tan hermosa- pensó-. So puede ser que Remus no pueda admitirlo. Ojalá se dé cuenta pronto, o podría perderla"

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para no despertarla de manera drástica. Tras un par de quejidos, ella despertó: el verlo frente a ella, Annie se sorprendió, pero la mayor sorpresa vino cuando cuándo vio que la habitación estaba bien iluminada.

-¿qué hora es?- preguntó exaltada incorporarse en el sofá

-Temprano… ¿Qué haces aquí?- se puso en pie.

-No podía dormir así que bajé para despejarme, cerré los ojos para pensar, y me quedé dormida.

-Eres todo un caso.

-¿James Potter diciéndome eso?- y soltó un bufido-, supongo que debo sentirme halagada.

Dicho eso, y con una sonrisa, subió de vuelta al cuarto de las chicas. James rió nerviosos: era una gran amiga y cómplice, pero jamás se había visto implicado con ella. Finalmente, salió por el retrato de la señora gorda con dirección a la sala de menesteres.

El día fue de lo más normal para todos, salvo por que después del almuerzo, dos de los merodeadores se fueron directo a los baños del segundo piso son con un paquete muy sospechoso, pero al ser dos de los cuatro chicos más populares del colegio, las chicas solo los vieron con amor, y los chicos solo los vieron con recelo. Lily y Edna se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal, y al ver que esos dos llamaban la atención, Lily se molestó:

-Jamás he sabido que les ven- dijo molesta. Edna la apoyó aquel comentario, sin embargo no quiso decir más para no comenzar a hablar de ellos. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, decidieron ir a dar un lindo paseo por los jardines. Annie se negó a acompañarlas, y Tania pasaría el tiempo con Justin, así que solo serían ellas dos.

Annie aprovechó el momento para ir en busca de sus amigos merodeadores para informarles sobre la posición en la que se encontrarían las chicas. Cuando los encontró el en punto de reunión, Sirius había tomado la apariencia de Marc. Antes de que Sirius se pusiera en camino al jardín, Max los encontró: Annie lo miró con sorpresa esperando a que le pidiera una explicación, Sirius lo retó con la mirada, mientras que James evadía todo tipo de contacto. Max guardó silencia por un momento mientras examinaba la escena, luego habló de manera sincera:

-Ningún Ravenclaw va solo a ningún lado- miró a Sirius-, es característico de nosotros.

Annie sonrió ante tal actitud. Max y Sirius se alejaron de los otros dos. Max estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Annie sin saber realmente de que se trataba todo eso, lo cual hacía verse sospechoso. Sirius caminó junto al joven mirándolo de reojo a cada segundo. Cuando se acercaron a una zona más poblada, Sirius no pudo más con las dudas: sin olvidarse del papel que estaba interpretando, comenzó a hacer las preguntas que le comían el ansia:

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Seguro que por ti no- Sirius lo miró con duda-. No te ofendas, pero jamás haría nada por alguien que no conozco. Y no te pido que me des tu verdadero nombre. Cualquier cosa que pueda quitarle la culpa a Annie si es que esto sale mal, será bueno para mí.

-¿Te importa tanto?

-Sí, pero no soy correspondido.

Sirius trató de indagar en ese caso siguiendo con una serie de preguntas que el Ravenclaw evadió, y cuando se encontraban en el jardín, el merodeador enfocó su atención en las dos chicas de Gryffidor que en ese momento entablaban una emotiva conversación con un sofocante Slytherin: Severus Snape, mejor conocido como quejicus, tenía a las chicas riendo de lo lindo en un árbol frente al lago. Con forme se iban acercando, Sirius comenzó a soltar una serie de comentarios que denigraban al "despreciable cabeza de sebo", a tal grado que Max detuvo el paso y lo sujetó por el brazo haciéndolo girar:

-No sé qué te propones, pero si es conquistar o llamar la atención de ellas, no lo vas a lograr haciendo menos a Snape- Sirius lo miró a los ojos, luego miró a las chicas, y nuevamente a él.

-¿qué propones?

-Espera un poco. Snape tendrá que alejarse antes de que lo vean sus compañeros… por aquello de los "sangre sucias".

Así que esperó: él y su acompañante se dirigieron a una banca cercana a la escena que presenciaban para no perder detalle. Max, que durante todo el trayecto había sostenido un libro bajo el brazo, lo tomó y comenzó a "leerlo", sin embargo, solo pretendía hacerlo mientras vigilaba el acceso al jardín. Unos segundos después, hicieron su aparición Annie y James, quienes los miraron con sorpresa. Max le hizo un par de señas discretas a Annie para que mirara en dirección a Lily, Edna y Snape, hasta que lo logró. Ésta le dio un codazo a James, quien miró con despreció la escena: en eso había que felicitar a Sirius, pues actuó con prudencia a diferencia de James, quien a pesar de las insistencias de Annie, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia las chicas.

-Miren lo que ha traído el lago- dijo con tal estruendo que llamó la atención de muchos a su alrededor- ¿olvidaste secar tu cabello, quejicus?

-James, basta- dijo Annie tratando de sujetarlo por el brazo, pero él lo evitó.

-No escuché que alguien te invitara a formar parte de esta conversación, Potter- respondió el Slytherin, poniéndose en píe. Edna y Lily lo imitaron

-A diferencia de las lacras, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- agregó con desdén.

-Lamentablemente, nunca son inteligentes- intervino Lily. Desde lo lejos, al ver que las cosas podía salirse de control, Max y Sirius se acercaron para hacer frente junto a James.

-¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que aprueba la limpieza de sangre?- dijo James con un aire de incomprensión.

-Eso no te incumbe- Snape sacó su barita y apuntó a James con ella.

-¡Mira nada más!- se burló James-, ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus?, ¿vas a atacarme?... ¿qué es lo que puedes hacerme con tu varita?- James se preparó para lo que seguramente se convertiría en un duelo.

-James, basta- Annie trató de detener esa locura, sin embargo, Sirius, aún disfrazado de Marc, sacó su varita para apoyar a su compañero y se puso junto a él. Para responder a esa acción, Edna y Lily sacaron las suyas para demostrar su apoyo hacia el Slytherin.

-Tres contra dos…- se burló Snape-, no creo que tengan manera de ganar.

-No nos subestimes- presumió Sirius.

-Debí suponer que todos son iguales- agregó Edna al ver a Marc decidido a continuar con eso.

-Me encargaré de ti, linda, cuando termine con la lacra a tu lado.

-Esto no puede terminar bien- Alcanzó a decir Annie antes de que Snape lanzara su primer golpe. Un rayo de destellos blancos saltaron en dirección a los merodeadores. Debido a que el camino que aquel rayo recorría un camino desigual, Max se lanzó sobre Annie para evitar que le diera alcance. Afortunadamente, Sirius logró bloquear el ataque y desviarlo hacia el Lago, donde se perdió. James lanzó un segundo ataque hacia el Slytherin, sin embargo, Lily logró desaparecerlo con un simple movimiento. El tercer ataque vino de Snape: James intentó bloquearlo, sin embargo, solo lo reflejó hacia el suelo, así que al pegar cerca del Slytherin, Edna, la más próxima al lago, salió disparada y cayó dentro del agua.

-¡Edna!- Exclamó Annie y salió corriendo hacia la horilla y todos la siguieron. Max la sujetó para evitar que entrara, pero antes de que él pudiera realizar el rescate, Sirius ya se había lanzado por ella. Mientras nadaba hacia ella, comenzó a sentir que se le estremecía el cuerpo, pero lo asoció a la baja temperatura del agua.

-¡Mira lo que lograste, Potter!- exclamó Lily con enfado hacia James.

-¿Qué me dices a mi?, la culpa es de ese elitista que te acompaña.

-¡No tienes derecho a…!- comenzó a reclamar la pelirroja.

-¡ya basta… los dos!- exclamó Annie-, Todos causamos esto y Edna ahora necesita ayuda. Si quieren hacer algo bien, vallan por ayuda.

Todos se sorprendieron por aquella reacción, sin embargo, la sorpresa no impidió que tanto James como Snape fueran en busca de algún profesor. Annie y Lily se quedaron en la horilla esperando a que Sirius, o Marc, regresara con Edna a salvo.

Sirius la encontró: ella parecía estar inconsciente y se sumergía poco a poco. El chico se apresuró a tomarla y a subir a la superficie. Una vez ahí, Max lo vio y entró al lago para ayudarle a Sacar a Edna de peligro. Ya, fuera del agua, la colocaron en el césped para poder efectuar las acciones de rescate. Mientras Max presionaba su pecho para ayudarle a expulsar el agua, Annie le daba respiración para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. A lo lejos, Snape, James y los profesores Slughorn y Flitwick, se acercaban a toda velocidad. Finalemte, Edna recobró el sentido y se levantó soltando agua de su boca. Miró a aquellos que estaba a su alrededor: Lily, Annie, Max y…

-¿Black?- dijo al mirar el rostro mojado del Merodeador.

Continuará.


	18. Tiempo para redimirse

Era la tarde del segundo viernes de febrero y el día pintaba muy hermoso. Los Alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería pasaban esa tarde jugueteando por los jardines o disfrutando de una lectura en las respectivas salas comunes. No obstante, había unos cuantos adolecentes que no disfrutaban el día, más bien, envidiaban a aquellos que podían disfrutar de un poco de luz: En la sala de los trofeos, James, Sirius, Snape, Max, Lily, Edna y Annie pasaban su posible último día de castigo. El ambiente durante esas tardes había sido muy tenso, ya que ninguno de los implicados hablaba mucho, salvo Edna, Snape y Lily que hablaban entre ellos. Finalmente, en ese posible último día de castigo, Sirius pensó que sería buena idea pedir unas cuantas disculpas, así que se acercó a Annie, quien trataba de ignorar los cuchicheos de sus amigas para leer un libro.

-Hola tú- abrió Sirius como si tal cosa, lo que a Annie no le pareció.

-No te hablo- respondió ella con enfado-, por si no lo habías notado.

-Si… lo he notado- dijo con apatía-, lo que no he notado es el porqué de esa situación- Annie lo miró con desdén, como diciéndole que sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual no quería hablarle.

-Digamos que el estar aquí en un día tan lindo, no es cosa de felicitación, pero eso es lo mínimo del problema- señaló hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde Max estaba escribiendo-: ¿ves a ese chico?, bueno, es el único amigo que tengo que no se mete en problemas cada cinco segundos, y por culpa tuya y tus "brillantes ideas", ahora no quiere hablarme

-¿mi culpa?, tú te metiste en esto sola: tú dijiste que conseguirías la ropa y nunca dijimos que no porque sabías lo que hacías; somos tus amigos y apreciamos tu ayuda, pero todos nos equivocamos

-Lamento interrumpir- a causa del alto tono en el que Sirius habló, Edna intervino en la discusión-, no todos, Black: por si no lo recuerdas, todo comenzó por tus errores.

-No vengas con eso- agregó James desde el otro lado de la habitación-: tú eras la víctima, tú pudiste salvarle del castigo porque fuiste la que terminó inconsciente en el fondo del lago, y por cierto, Sirius te rescató, pero querías compartir la culpa con el cabeza de cebo

-No te permito que le hables de esa forma- intervino Lily tomando un color rojo como el de su cabello

-¿Por qué defiendes a alguien que está a favor de la limpieza de sangre?- James la miró con un alto grado de incertidumbre en la mirada: no comprendía mucho de chicas… bueno, no de las chicas con las que no había salido, pero era imposible comprender el por qué de que una persona discriminada acepte al que la discrimina.

-Lo que yo haga debe tenerte sin cuidado, Potter

-Evans… de verdad que eres un caso.

-¿Caso?- volvió Annie-, tú y este… sujeto- haciendo referencia a Sirius-, son un caso… y si no entiendes el porqué de la relación de Lily con Snape, creo que habemos muchos que no conocemos el porqué de la relación de ustedes con Remus.

-¿qué me dices de ti?- agregó Sirius con un alto grado de enfado en la mirada-, tú fuiste la que nos ayudaste con todo esto, tú nos metiste en este problema, y nos culpas por las tragedias que te ocurren… adivina qué: también queremos salir de esto.

-Eres un…- comenzó a decir Edna para defenderla, a pesar de lo enfadada que se encontraba desde que se enteró que Annie había sido cómplice de los merodeadores

-Prepárate- dijo Annie sacando su varita y apuntando a Sirius con ella-, arreglemos esto como es debido.

-¿quieres tener un duelo?, bien- y sacó su varita-, duelo tendrás.

-Basta Sirius- James apuntó al rostro del otro merodeador.

-¿La apoyas?

Un silencio inundó la habitación por unos segundos, pero fue roto por el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo de manera pausada: todos miraron a Max, quien se aproximaba hacia ellos mientras juntaba sus manos a intervalos separados de tiempo. Poco a poco, Annie, Sirius y James fueron bajando sus varitas ante la sorpresa del joven. Después de unos veinte aplausos, Max se detuvo y los miró con agrado hipócrita; los otros lo miraron con duda, sorpresa y desdén.

-Valla que son inteligentes…- dijo mirando a todos y cada uno-, miren que pasar todo este tiempo sin hablarse, y justo el último día, ponerse a discutir… es una acción un tanto estúpida, ¿no crees Lily?- ella no supo que decir, solo puso los ojos como platos y esperó a que el Ravenclaw continuara-, y luego, echarse la culpa unos a otros, es un tanto reproblable, ¿No es así, Edna?- ella esquivó la mirada penetrante que el chico le lanzó, esperando que tal vez nadie dijera nada-, y sacar sus varitas y prepararse para tener un duelo… bueno, ¿cómo lo calificarías, Sirius?- éste tuvo el impulso de contestar, pero fue como si un fénix se llevara las palabras-, podríamos pasar castigados desde hoy hasta que no graduemos, ¿no, Annie?- Ella lo miró sorprendida: la primera vez que le hablaba en mucho tiempo, y solo le reprochaba su actitud; eso no podía terminar bien-: creo que todos aquí fuimos enviados a pensar en lo que habíamos hecho, y considero que tenemos mucho en que pensar, y nadie solucionará nada con duelos mientras estemos en la mira de los profesores, o podríamos ser expulsados- dijo esto último mirándo a Snape, quien solo se limitó a erguir su espalda para evidenciar que no le tenía miedo a nadie, y menos al Ravenclaw.

El silencio invadió la habitación: Lily no podía creer que se hubiera dejado provocar en esa sala, cuando faltaba tan poco para terminar la etapa de castigo; Edna, quien se sentía culpable por haber involucrado a Lily y a Snape en esta situación por morder el anzuelo de Sirius, solo podía pensar en salir de ahí; Snape, por otro lado, disfrutaba poder estar con Lily sin tener que esconderse de sus compañeros; James y Sirius ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, y sabían que pasarían solo unos días antes de recibir otro castigo; Annie quería gritarle a Max que lamentaba haberlo envuelto en todo el embrollo, pero por más que alzara la voz, éste nunca escucharía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte rechinido y dejó ver la imponente figura del profesor Slughorn. Todos lo miraron en silencio sin ninguna otra expresión en sus rostros más que arrepentimiento, expresión que los merodeadores ya tenían bien aprendidas, para demostrar que el tiempo que habían pasado en ese castigo sirviera de algo. El profesor los examinó uno a uno con detenimiento, procurando dejar duda en sus cabezas, lo que ellos interpretaron como una búsqueda alternativa para reprenderlos uno a uno. Finalmente les dio la espalda antes de hablar:

-Jamás en mis años de profesor había presenciado tal comportamiento de jóvenes de su edad- su voz dejaba mucho que pensar: durante sus clases solía ser imponente, sin embargo, a ese punto, todos sabían que lo que vendría no era una pregunta para ganar puntos en sus casas-, claro que desde la llegada de "los merodeadores", nada me sorprende- guardó silencio un momento, como esperando alguna mofa por parte de los aludidos, sin embargo ellos fueron lo bastante prudentes como para no decir una sola palabra-. Quitaré cincuenta puntos a la casa de Gryffindor, diez por cada uno- Lily dejó ver una expresión de decepción al igual que Edna-, y siguiendo con la lista, diez menos para Ravenclaw y lo mismo para Slytherin- miró con severidad a Snape y hubo una pausa-: por ser su primera falta, señoritas Evans y Sinclair, su castigo termina aquí- Ambas respiraron con alivio, pero aún les quedaba la duda de qué pasaría con Snape-. Señor Snape: tengo entendido que usted comenzó la situación que los trajo aquí, así que pasará los próximos cinco días con la profesora McGonagall durante sus tiempos libres y hasta la hora que ella disponga- el joven asintió con la cabeza esperanzado de que solo le quedaban cinco días antes de que pudiera hacer pagar a James-. Señorita Alison: una muy desagradable participación, si hablamos de que es una Gryffindor… por mi parte la mantendría en castigo durante los próximos cuatro años, pero no soy el director… pasará tres días con la profesora Sprout- respiró aliviada. Había tenido una larga conversación con el director tratando de explicar el porqué de su traición para con las chicas, pero no había sido convincente-. En cuanto a usted, señor Norton- giró hacia Max-, estaré encantado de verlo en mi oficina durante los próximos tres días- el joven asintió-. Y, bueno, Señores Potter y Black, creo que dos semanas más al servicio del señor Flinch pueden ayudar a que su comportamiento mejore y dejen de robar artículos del colegio… aunque ya nadie alberga esperanzas.

Dicho eso, los siete alumnos abandonaron la habitación con dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes. A pesar de que el día seguía estando muy bello, ninguno de los involucrados tenía una sola pizca de ganas para disfrutarlo. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, James trató de hablar con Annie, sin embargo, esta ignoró todo intento del joven para llamar su atención y siguió de largo hasta su habitación. Lily y Edna se reunieron con Ci, quien se encontraba realizado sus deberes atrasados en la esquina más recóndita de toda la sala. Los merodeadores subieron a su habitación en busca de sus otros compañeros para planear alguna fechoría mientras tuvieran abiertas las puertas de la bodega de Flich: aunque posiblemente hubieran perdido a una aliada, es decir, a Annie, aún les quedaba el consuelo de tener a Peter de su lado; además, Bastian comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, en busca de consejo, amistad y venganza.

El sábado por la mañana, todos los alumnos de tercero estaban listos para asistir a otra visita en Hogsmade, mas Annie seguía cabizbaja. Edna, quien a pesar de ser una persona rencorosa tenía un gran corazón, se acercó a ella mientras andaban por el camino. Annie sintió una gran punzada en el estómago como si supiera que no merecía tal atención, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió agradecida con ella.

-¿puedo saber qué te pasa?- dijo Edna una vez a su lado.

-Es solo que todo lo de Sirius me ha traído muchos problemas…- Edna arqueo una ceja, lo que Annie interpretó como un "como si no nos trajera problemas a todos"-, no solo el castigo, es que…- a unos metros de ellas, Tania y Justin estaban acompañando a Max- Max no quiere hablarme… ni siquiera he podido disculparme con él.

-Descuida- y la abrazó-: Si Lily y yo pudimos perdonarte, estoy segura de que él lo hará.

Mientras caminaban por la avenida principal, Lily y Snape se les unieron: a pesar de que el joven se mostró muy cortés, Annie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ser grosera con él, ya que era amigo de sus amigas, y quería que en algún momento, ellas pensaran igual con respecto a James y Sirius. Al llegar a la dulcería, Annie decidió quedarse afuera "para relajarse", sin embargo, Edna supuso que tenía que ver con el Slytherin que las acompañaba:

-Sé que es difícil de creer- le dijo con cariño-, pero no es tan malo como parece… es lindo y comprensivo, e inteligente.

-Presiento que no le echas flores a Snape, si no que le arrojas piedras a James y Sirius.

-¿Soy tan transparente?

Antes de que Annie tuviera la intención de contestar, Tania cruzó frente a ella acompañada de Justin y Max. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Annie salió en dirección a ellos para poder hacerle frente a Max y tal vez poder hablarle. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarla, Max no pudo escaparse de Annnie, así que no tuvo más remedio que escucharla.

-Ya dije que lo lamento, además sabías que yo te lo iba a explicar- alegó tratando de no reprocharle o hacerle creer que lo estaba haciendo

-Jamás pensé que se trataba de Black haciéndose pasar por alguien más… pensé que era algo como que algún amigo tuyo había estropeado su ropa, o algo así.

-Ya te pedí una disculpa… ¿no planeas perdonarme?

La miró por un momento. Le gustaba mucho y le importaba, pero el engaño era algo que no podría soportar ni en un millón de años, pero tal vez si perdonarlo. Supo que la respuesta estaba en eso: Tiempo. Si Annie le dejaba el suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello y perdonarla, tal vez lograría hacerlo, pero no sería posible si a cada rato le recordaba esa situación. No muy lejos, Lily y Snape habían salido de la dulcería y miraban la escena: vieron como Annie bajaba la cabeza después de que Max le dijera algo, luego ella se acercó nuevamente muy cabizbaja. Lily le preguntó que ocurría.

-No quiere que le hable… necesita tiempo

-¿Te dijo Cuánto?- preguntó Edna

-Dos años- los cuatro guardaron silencio… era una petición estúpida, porque, ¿cómo sabía que en dos años podría perdonarla? Lily la abrazó-. Al menos me alegra que ustedes me perdonaran.

-¿quién dijo que te habíamos perdonado?- Dijo Lily con seriedad, aunque en verdad estaba jugándole una broma.

-¿significa que lo has hecho?- Annie la miró con tristeza. Había pasado varios días creyendo que Lily la perdonaría, y cuando al fin comenzó a creer que ya era un hecho, la pelirroja le cambió el rumbo de su esperanza.

-No lo sé- y esbozó una sonrisa macabra-, pregúntame en dos años.

Las cosas mejorarían, lo supo, pero nadie sabía con exactitud qué desventuras se acercaban, o qué esperanzas seguirían viviendo en el futuro, pero algo sí sabían: no importaba lo que se aproximara, ellas siempre estarían juntas.

Los días siguieron pasando, y cada momento que se presentaba, ellas lo vivían con gran emoción y con la esperanza de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, el mundo fuera un poco mejor… que equivocadas estaban.

CONTINUARÁ

Perdonen la tardanza, pero estoy tratando de darle un giro a la historia, y no quiero que quede feo, jajaja. Espero les guste.

Dejen RR, please

KissKiss


	19. Un salto en el tiempo

Capítulo 19: Un salto en el tiempo

Edna se encontraba en su cama, descansando de su ajetreado día que había tenido. Estaban en la primera quincena de febrero y sentía que el tiempo se le venía encima con lo referente a los exámenes de TIMOS; confiaba plenamente en que poseía los conocimientos apropiados para aplicar… ¿pero y si no era cierto? Cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo referente a ellos sentía que no podría aplicar para tomar las materias que en un futuro le ayudarían a ser Aurora. Lily se encargaba de tranquilizarla, aunque muy en el fondo ella sintiera los mismos nervios, que constantemente eran alimentados por los comentarios de Gila: "lo importante no es que te lo aprendas, si no que sepas decirlo con otras palabras", "no te confíes, ese examen es el más difícil", "estudia todo lo que tengas desde primero, porque generalmente reprueban cuando las preguntas son demasiado sencillas", eran unos ejemplos de esos comentarios, pero al final, siempre había quien las tranquilizaran.

Habían pasado todo lo que llevaban del quinto año preocupándose por los timos, y la constante distracción de los merodeadores no ayudaba en nada, pero esa mañana, un lindo domingo de febrero, Edna solo se preocupaba por Remus: había sido luna llena y en verdad deseaba que se encontrara bien, por lo que en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, se apresuró a ir a la enfermería y verificar el estado en que se encontraba. En cuanto estuvo en la puerta, pudo ver que no era la única que se preocupaba por el bienestar del licántropo, ya que tanto James como Sirius y Peter habían sido los primeros en llegar hasta el lugar. Sirius le lanzó la habitual mirada conquistadora que se había hecho frecuente desde el regreso al castillo tras las fiestas decembrinas, pero Edna la evadió de manera sutil para evitar crear un conflicto.

Remus seguía dormido, pero no tenía buen aspecto; estaba demasiado pálido y muy débil, más de lo normal, por lo que ella supo que la noche no había ido bien. Peter le cedió su asiento y se quedó de pie mientras que James jugaba con una Snitch y Sirius seguía sus vagos intentos de llamar su atención. Edna no dijo una sola palabra para evitar escuchar las tonterías de alguno de los tres, pero quería saber cómo había sido la noche: aunque no sabía bien el motivo, de alguna manera los otros tres merodeadores conocían siempre si la noche había ido mal, bien, sin sorpresas, etc., pero en ese momento no quiso dirigirse a ellos. Estuvieron mirando el estado del joven durante unos minutos antes de que él diera señales de movimiento, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, Edna sintió tranquilidad.

-Hola bonita- le dijo con su primer aliento. En cuanto escucharon la voz de Remus, el resto de los merodeadores se acercaron para verlo.

-Moony, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Sí, fue una noche difícil.

-Y que lo digas- exclamó James ignorando el hecho de que Edna le estaba escuchando.

-Tardaste mucho en despertar-dijo la joven. Le preocupaba que no solo su tiempo de recuperación hubiese durado mucho, si no que no parecía haber sido suficiente- ¿cómo te dientes?

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes- un gesto de dolor, hizo que sus palabras perdieran fuerza.

-Perdona que te lo diga, Remus, pero no pareces estar muy bien

-¿olvidas que soy un hombre lobo?- le sonrió-, estas cosas no pueden lastimarme.

Tras un par de palabras reconfortantes, Edna les dio un tiempo a los merodeadores para estar solos y se dirigió al gran comedor. Ese día, los elfos habían preparado un desayuno variado de huevo, fruta y pan, pero Edna no sentía apetito: sus pensamientos estaban con Remus en la enfermería. Lily, sentada a su lado, podía identificar cuando se preocupaba por los exámenes, por sus amigos, o por la familia, y dado que sabía las condiciones en las que Remus se encontraba, bajó el tono de voz para que nadie pudiese escucharlas:

-¿has visto a Remus esta mañana?

-Sí- respondió con un dejo de pesimismo-, no se veía bien

-Seguro ha sido una de esas noches difíciles. Va a estar bien.

-Jamás lo había visto tan mal… siento que algo le ocurre.

-Sí, y se llama Annie.

-¿qué cosa?- Edna no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿Annie causaba tormenta en la cabeza de Remus?, ¿sería posible que tuviera un enamoramiento por su amiga?, y de ser así, ¿por qué no lo había dicho?

-No lo supiste por mí, pero desde que Annie ha comenzado a hablar de Max y querer recuperar su amistad, Remus se ha deprimido. Supongo que cree que perderá su amistad.

-Creí que te referías a otra cosa.

-Bueno… claro que siente algo por ella, pero no quiere que… su condición… afecte de manera negativa a Annie.

En ese momento, Annie y Bastian cruzaron la puerta de roble, por lo que las chicas decidieron dejar de hablar al respecto. Tomaron los puestos frente a ellas, y ambos miraron hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff: Bastian había perdido toda posibilidad con Ci, o al menos eso creían, puesto que durante el último año ella se había hecho demasiado amiga de un joven del sexto año; su vestimenta amarillo y negro había sido motivo de tormento para el Gryffindor, pero Bastian nunca se había dado por enterado que Ci no quería nada con Dylan… claro que Ci no le había dicho a nadie, ni a Gila, que seguía enamorada de Bastian. El joven la miró mientras ella se divertía de lo lindo con el rubio, cuyos ojos grises no dejaban de mirarla con cariño, o algo más:

-Es como si supiera que la estoy mirando… como si quisiera darme celos.

-No quiere darte celos- abogó Lily-, solo está pasando el rato con su amigo.

-No es su amigo… al menos él no la quiere como amiga.

-Hasta que ella no nos diga otra cosa, son amigos- Edna lo miró con desdén: era como si pretendiera pasar el resto de su vida del otro lado de la inmensa habitación sin querer hablarle sobre lo que en verdad sentía, y esa actitud era realmente patética.

-Ci no podrá esperarte por el resto de su vida- continuó Annie-, y menos si no das señales de vida. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, o al menos enterarte de que aún sienta algo por ti.

-La única manera de que eso ocurra, sería apartando a Dylan de ella: ahora se la pasan juntos de un lado para otro… y cuando ella llega a la sala, se va directo a la habitación.

-Yo me encargo de eso- el resto miró a Annie con la incertidumbre en el rostro: ¿podría apartar a Dylan?-. Han pasado dos años desde que Max me pidió que me alejara, y si las cosas marchan bien, Dylan estará lejos de Ci para la hora del almuerzo.

-Eso quiero verlo.

-Pues observa.

Annie se puso en pie causando que los otros tres la siguieran con la mirada: en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se encontraba Max acompañado de una morena de ojos cafés a la que Annie reconoció como Ginger Pratt. La señorita Pratt siempre había pasado desapercibida para el resto de los alumnos del castillo, pero Annie había tomado cierto interés en ella, al ver que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Max. Eso no le molestaba, ya que habían pasado dos años sin hablarse, así que no tendría por qué exigirle.

-Hola- dijo sin más cuando estuvo frente a ellos-, ¿me puedo sentar?

-Adelante- respondió Max sin gran entusiasmo. Annie tomó el puesto frente a ellos, y los miró en silencio por un momento.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero han pasado dos años desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Lo sé… he estado pensando en eso desde ayer.

-¿en serio?- Max asintió-, ¿qué pensabas?

-En que seguramente pasarías por la mesa antes del almuerzo… creo que especulé bien.

- Pensaba que me dirías que me perdonas

-Jamás dije que no te perdonaba

-¿significa que somos amigos de nuevo?- él sonrió-. Bien, creo que debemos recuperar estos dos años. ¿Les parece si disfrutamos de un paseo por Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana?

-Seguro- dijo Ginger-, será divertido.

-Genial- Annie se puso en pie y se dispuso a regresar junto con los demás, cuando giró de improviso-, y traigan a Dylan… así seremos dos y dos.

Mientras la Gryffindor se alejaba hacia su mesa, Ginger miró a Max con enfado ante el comentario de la joven, a lo que Max respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ginger se puso en pie y le dio alcance a la Gryffindor.

-Annie, espera- ésta giró y la miró con agrado-, me preguntaba si podíamos almorzar juntos, los cuatro… no sé… es solo algo que se me ocurrió.

-Sería genial.

-Bien- ambas se separaron y regresaron a sus respectivas mesas. Annie tomó el puesto junto a Bastian, y el resto la miró con impaciencia.

-Max me perdonó y le agradó la idea de ir a Hogsmade el sábado… y Ginger me invitó a almorzar con ellos y Dylan, hoy.

-Significa que Ci estará libre para el almuerzo…- Bastian volvió a mirarla. En ese momento, ella reía a causa de una imitación que alguno de los amigos de Dylan hacía. La encontraba tan hermosa que se perdió en ella, y pudo haberse quedado ahí por siempre.

-¡Bastian!- lo despertó Lily

-¿qué?- giró con sorpresa

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- no respondió-. Invítala a almorzar: no esperes a abordarla a esa hora.

-Sí…- detrás de Lily, aparecieron las figuras de tres de los merodeadores. Bastian se puso en pie-. Las veré luego, chicas.- y se fue con ellos.

-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ellos- observó Lily.

-¿por qué te preocupa?-exclamó Annie sin parecer descortés-, siempre has dicho que Remus es un buena influencia.

-Remus, sí, pero Potter y Black… sabes lo que opino de ellos.

-Sí, por desgracia no paras de repetirlo.- Annie se puso en pie y se marchó, no sin antes chocar accidentalmente con Tania.

-No la comprendo- expresó Lily cuando estuvo segura de que Annie no podía escucharla.

-No esperes hacerlo- dijo Edna-, sabes que es una chica con demasiadas complicaciones.

-¿qué le ocurre a Annie?- Tania había llegado hasta ellas y tomaba el puesto que Annie había dejado.-, parecía algo molesta.

-Lily dijo algo de Black y Potter… sabes que Annie es muy especial para esas cosas.

-No es fácil estar entre dos amigos… el incesante pleito entre ustedes dos y los merodeadores, suele cansar a los que los rodeamos… y quieran o no, siempre terminan involucrándonos.

-Lo dices como si te hubiésemos ofendido en algún momento.- Lily se sintió atacada, tal vez porque muy en el fondo, sabía que Tania tenía razón.

-No quise decir eso, solo trato de que entiendan que no es sencillo estar entre la varita y la pared.

-Fui yo quien terminó en el lago, inconsciente, por causa de Black y Potter hace dos años.- expresó Edna

-Y Sirius quien te sacó, ¿recuerdas?

-Fue Annie quien les ayudó- reprochó Lily.

-¿lo ven?, solo buscan justificar el hecho de que ustedes se dejen caer ante las provocaciones de ellos. Y ellos solo buscaran justificar que ustedes los atacaran… siempre ocurre lo mismo: la semana pasada fue James quien arrojó una pequeña piedra al caldero de Lily, pero fue ella quien los paralizó a él y a Sirius para que no la molestaran; ayer fue Sirius quien ocasionó la oleada en el lago, pero fue Edna la que se encargó de que no se pudieran secar, ni a nadie más.- ninguna de las aludidas encontró las palabras adecuadas para rebatir ese comentario.- No estoy justificando lo que ellos hacen, pero creo que ustedes podrían tratar de no comportarse como ellos.

-¡Bastian!- a unos cuantos metros de las chicas, Sirius trataba de llamar la atención de su compañero-, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?

-Lo siento, es que parece como si Tania les estuviera dando un buen regaño.

-¿importa acaso?- Bastian lo miró-, bien. Volvamos a lo que nos importa.

-La cosa es- dijo James-, que necesitamos a Remus fuera de la enfermería para antes del almuerzo, pero no le dejarán salir hasta mañana por la mañana.

-¿qué quieren que yo haga?- Bastian les miraba con escepticismo

-Necesitamos que Remus recupere el color… por así decirlo.

-Hay una hierba en el boticario, se llama Uña de Gato- aclaró Sirius.

-Creí que era para la epilepsia…

-Es lo que todos saben, pero nos ha ayudado en numerosas ocasiones.

-Por desgracia- continuó James-, no estamos autorizados para consumirla, y por ello no podemos pedirla.

-¿por qué creen que a mí sí me la darán?

-No lo harán… tendrás que tomarla, dárnosla, y que nadie se dé cuenta.

-¿Están locos?, no puedo hacer algo así… ni siquiera tengo acceso al boticario.

-No exactamente…- Sirius bajó la voz-. Ci está como voluntaria. Invítala a almorzar durante el día, y cuando ella se distraiga, sacas la uña de gato, sales, y ya: obtienes lo que quieres, obtenemos lo que queremos, y todos felices y contentos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no eres el que robará propiedad escolar.

-No robar…- lo tranquilizó James-, tomar prestado para un bien.

-El fin lo justifica los medios.

-Nos gusta pensar lo contrario.

Bastian los miró: a James, a Sirius, a Peter, quién no había dicho nada, y nuevamente a James.

-Bien- los merodeadores sonrieron-, pero tendrán que cubrir mi espalda si algo sale mal… y también la de Ci, en caso de que se vea involucrada.

-Tenemos un trato- Sirius se tendió la mano. Por un momento, Bastian dudó, pero finalmente la estrechó.

Tenía lo que necesitaba: Dylan estaría alejado de Ci durante el almuerzo, y tendría la oportunidad de invitarla antes de que se le escapara el tiempo, pero el precio que pagaría en caso de que algo saliese mal, sería muy alto… ¿por qué no le incomodaba eso?


	20. Secretos

**Secretos.**

Mientras Bastian se dirigía a la enfermería, pensaba en distintas formas de abordar a Ci, pero ninguna de ellas sonaba inteligente. Les había contado a Edna y a Lily lo que planeaba hacer, sin embargo, ellas no estaban enteradas de que Ci fuese voluntaria: por lo visto, las incontables veces que no sabían en dónde se encontraba la rubia, era verdad. Por un momento se preocupó al pensar el motivo por el cual, Ci no les hubiese comunicado la razón, sin embargo, eso no le quitó mucho tiempo. Al entrar en la enfermería, vio a Remus tumbado en una de las camas, dormido: no parecía estar muy bien, y consideraba que un día más de descanso le podrían brindar un poco de tranquilidad, pero por alguna razón, los merodeadores querían que Remus estuviese bien y de pie lo más pronto posible.

Se aproximó hasta la puerta de la botica y se quedó de pie mirando hacia su interior. Ci estaba sentada en la mesa revisando los registros. Estaba segura de que nadie la miraba, por lo que no reparó en que su falda dejaba ver un poco más de lo que debería, y Bastian decidió no decir nada que la sacara de su concentración, como si de algo pudiera servir el mirarla sin hablar: ya había comprobado que esa teoría no le funcionaba en nada.

-Hola- dijo al fin. Ci se sobresaltó y casi dejó caer el montón de pergaminos que había empinado a su lado. Bastian se alegró de haber causado tal sobresalto.

-Bastian, ¿qué haces aquí?- bajó de la mesa y le hiso frente. Bastian no pudo dejar de notar que estaba más delgada de lo usual, pero aún así, se veía hermosa.

-Supe que eras voluntaria, y pensé en venir a saludarte.

-¿cómo supiste que era voluntaria?- Ci parecía molesta.

-Lo escuché por ahí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-¡Sí!...No. No tiene nada de malo, es solo que nadie debería saberlo.

-¿Por qué?, si no quieres ser voluntaria, entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Yo…- cuando estaba a punto de contestar, Remus dio un quejido, a lo que Ci reaccionó yendo con él.

Era el momento: Bastian miró a Remus quien le hizo una seña de aprobación; la distraería el tiempo que fuera necesario, mientras él encontraba la uña de gato, pero el movimiento debía ser rápido, discreto y exitoso, ya que no se le presentaría otra oportunidad. Miró el estante a su izquierda: Alamo, Anís, Añil… debían estar ordenados alfabéticamente; miró al estante a su derecha y se fijó en la parte inferior: Zapote, Yolosuchil, Vara blanca, ¡uña de gato! Habían tres frascos pequeños con la hierba, que en un principio creyó que sería una uña de un gato, pero no fue así. No podía tomar uno de los frascos, pues eran pocos y lo notaría… se le terminaba el tiempo, así que debía pensar rápido: recorrió el lugar con la vista lo más rápido que pudo sin perder detalle: una de las repisas del fondo del lugar estaba destinada a cajas del tamaño de un gran libro y en una de esas cajas se podía leer claramente "uña de gato". Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, tomó la caja y la abrió: estaba llena de péquelas botellas con la hierba, pero faltaban muchas, así que tomó una y la guardó en su bolcillo, colocó la caja de vuelta en su lugar, y volvió a la puerta de la botica. Remus, al verlo nuevamente en la puerta, dejó de fingir, y cayó dormido una vez más.

-Bastian, tengo muchas cosas que revisar… así que espero no te moleste si te pido que te marches.

-De acuerdo… pero solo si me permites almorzar contigo esta tarde.

-¿por qué haces esto?, hace mucho que no hablamos, y ahora de pronto me invitas a almorzar.

-No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces. ¿Aceptas?- Ci dudó

-Bien… pero no le digas a nadie que estoy de voluntaria… ya te lo explicaré luego.

-Bien.- salió de la enfermería con destino al lago, en donde se había quedado de ver con los otros tres merodeadores, y ahí estaban.

Comenzó a andar hacia ellos, con la esperanza de entregarles la botella y librarse de cualquier prueba que lo incriminara, sin embargo, Lily lo tomó por el brazo: ni siquiera había notado la presencia de la pelirroja, por lo que el sobresalto que dio fue muy grande. La joven lo guió hasta una banca en la que se encontraban Edna y Snape. Al verlo llegar, el Slytherin dirigió un par de miradas corteses a las chicas y las dejó con el gryffindor… a lo lejos, los merodeadores lo miraron con escepticismo, pues querían saber el resultado de su travesura.

-¿has visto a Ci?- le preguntó Edna

-Sobre eso… - por un momento se olvidó de la botella que llevaba en el bolcillo del pantalón y miró fijamente a las dos chicas- Ci me dijo que nadie debía saber que es voluntaria, y me hiso prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, así que no le pregunten, ¿de acuerdo?

-No- se apresuró a decir Lily-, ¿por qué no quiere que sepamos?

-No lo sé: me dijo que me lo explicaría, así que les pido discreción.

-¿discreción?- Edna se puso en pie- Antes de que nada suceda quiero que me digas quién te habló de esto.

-Fueron James y Sirius, ¿bien?

-¿cómo lo sabían?

-¿qué sé yo? Pasan demasiado tiempo en la enfermería, ¿no?, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo averiguasen.

-Bien, entonces iré a ver a Remus y me encontraré con Ci, ¿bien?- Bastian no respondió-, así ella me dará una explicación y no sabrá que faltaste a tu palabra.

-un momento…- se puso en pie-, te dije antes de prometerlo.

-Como sea- giró sobre sus talones y se fue de vuelta al castillo. Lily miró a Bastian sin decir nada, antes de salir tras Edna.

Bastian se quedó mirándolas por un momento, hasta que recordó que debía ir con los merodeadores. Ellos, ya impacientes, le miraron con preocupación, misma que se terminó cuando sacó el frasco del bolcillo.

-Remus me ha ayudado a conseguirlo.

-¿y la chica?- quiso saber James mientras Sirius guardaba la hierba.

-Está algo molesta porque alguien me dijo que estaba de voluntaria… claro que no le dije que fueron ustedes, pero se enfadará si sabe que le dije a Edna y a Lily.

-¿qué cosa?- dijeron los merodeadores al unísono.

-¿les dijiste?- James parecía enfadado.

-Quería corroborar lo que dijeron.

-No, no, ¡no!- exclamó Sirius-: nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros, y tú… y ahora lo saben ellas gracias a ti.

-Jamás me dijeron que era secreto de estado.

-Dime algo, Bastian- James le colocó una mano en el hombro y acercó su rostro al de Bastian de manera incómoda-, ¿no crees que Edna y Lily te hubieran dicho en donde encontrarla de haber sabido en donde estaba?- No respondió-, ¿no crees que su gran amigo Dylan no se hubiera metido de voluntario con tal de estar con ella, si él lo supiera?- de nuevo, nada-, y ¿no crees que en ese caso ya todos en el castillo supieran que Ci estaba de voluntaria?

-Oigan, perdonen, ¿bien? Necesitaba un consejo.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿alguno de los consejos de las chicas han funcionado?- no respondió-. Debes recordar que si necesitas un consejo debes acudir a nosotros… ¡y no debes decir nada a nadie de lo que te decimos!

-¡Bien!- se apartó de James con fuerza- Es evidente que no conozco las reglas de los merodeadores… además, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más se enterara, ¿no lo creen?

-Dime algo- Sirius lo miró con enfado-, ¿hay algo de malo en prolongar lo inevitable?

-¿prolongarlo?, lo dices como si esto llevara tiempo.

-Desde el inicio del curso.

Bastian se quedó sin palabras: ¿casi un año guardando ese secreto?, era demasiado aguante para ella y para ellos… pensando más a fondo, jamás había pensado en que tal vez ellos guardasen un secreto… salvo por sus misteriosas desapariciones mensuales… y pensó que tal vez no fuese el único secreto que escondían. James notó algo en la mirada del joven, como si en su cabeza comenzaran a cruzar imágenes del pasado, y sintió temor de que sus secretos fueran descubiertos.

-Basta de esto…- dijo sin procurar ser sutil.- Sirius, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los merodeadores se marcharon: Sirius le dirigió una mirada que Bastian no pudo descifrar, al contrario de James que se fue sin decir una sola palabra o mirarlo; Peter solo se fue tras ellos. Mientras se alejaban, James esperaba que Bastian no los siguiera: por un momento, Bastian sintió el impulso de averiguar qué se traían entre manos esta vez, pero prefirió dirigirse a la enfermería para averiguar la reacción de Ci al ver a Edna y Lily ahí. Los merodeadores se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres: esa vez, tomó la forma de un pequeño laboratorio de pociones.

-Sospecha algo- dijo James a sus compañeros cuando cerró la puerta tras él-. Creo que tendremos que ser más discretos.

-¿más discretos?- Sirius lo miró con enfado-, no es posible ser más discretos… hemos sido los más discretos desde el primer año… bueno, casi.

-La verdad, Padfoot, es que algo sospecha, y si seguimos involucrándolo terminará por averiguarlo.

-¿qué habría de malo en ello?, podría unírsenos.

-Suficiente tenemos con Evans y Sinclair… no pretenderás que alguien más se involucre, ¿o sí?- Sirius no respondió, pero por su mirada parecía que no le importaría confesar a su compañero de habitación la verdad sobre la condición de Remus-, Padfoot, debes de estar bromeando: Evans y Sinclair han demostrado ser demasiado discretas con lo que a Remus respecta, pero Bastian ya nos hiso ver que no puede ser ni tantito discreto.

-Se trataba de un mal menor… no dijo nada sobre la uña de Gato.

-Es diferente, ya que eso lo incriminaría, pero no sabemos qué hará cuando sepa lo de Moony… y no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá si averigua que somos animagos.

-Es un buen chico… sabrá guardar el secreto.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿pero ciento por ciento seguro?- Sirius lo miró con fastidio, dando entender que, en efecto, podrían confiar en él-, ¿alguna vez le has confiado un secreto?

-No, pero…

-Pero nada, Padfoot. Nadie dirá nada a Bastian, a menos que estemos seguros de confiar en él.

-Significa que podremos decirle si demuestro que es confiable.

-Yo no dije eso.

-No, pero eso quisiste decir.

-Cinco años, Padfoot, cinco años han pasado y no creo que obtengas nada.

-No me subestimes.

En la enfermería, Lily y Edna trataban de hacer que Ci saliera del boticario, sin ningún éxito, pero gracias a que Remus estaba en las condiciones suficientes de entablar una conversación sin sentir dolor, pudieron quedarse un poco más. Parecía estar mejorando, a diferencia de cómo Edna lo vio esa misma mañana, sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a dejar la enfermería ese día. Remus parecía complacido con la visita de las dos chicas, además de que había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Ci, pero estaba a la espera de sus compañeros de cuarto, que parecían haber perdido la noción del tiempo, o la hora de su cita.

-¿te sientes mejor?- Edna seguía esperando una respuesta sincera de Remus, pero éste parecía no querer decir nada.

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, Edna, estoy bien.

-No estás bien- intervino Lily-. Algo hace que tu recuperación sea cada vez más dolorosa, y nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Lily, no necesito que me digas como me siento: sé que duele, pero es algo normal.

-No lo es, Remus, todos sabemos que…- en ese momento, se escuchó un estruendo que venía de la botica: era el momento para entrar, y Edna no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Abrió la puerta con un estruendo y encontró a Ci de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de reparar con su varita un par de frascos rotos. Ci la miró, y le dio un sobresalto, un vuelco al corazón. Lily apareció tras ella, y fue cuando se puso en pie, y las miró con temor. ¿Qué ocurría?, ¿por qué motivo le asustaba tanto que la vieran ahí? Lily terminó de arreglar el material que se había estrellado en el suelo, y Ci salió de la botica y abriéndose paso entre ambas chicas: al intentar salir de la enfermería, se encontró con Bastian, quien la sujetó por los hombros, sin ser rudo, e impidió que se marchara.

-¿por qué les dijiste que estaba aquí?, prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie.

-No les dije- exclamó después de mirar sobre su hombro y mirar a Edna y a Lily-, te juro que no fue así.

-¿por qué debería creerte?, nada de lo que me has dicho ha sido verdad.

-¿de qué hablas?, jamás te he mentido

-Dijiste que yo era importante para ti… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Lo eres, siempre lo has sido, y lo sabes.- Ci desvió la mirada. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Entonces, Bastian la abrazó-. Siempre serás importante para mí.- ella lo abrazó con fuerza-. No dejaré que nada te pase, nunca, pero necesito que me digas qué sucede.- ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿No qué?, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que te pasa.

-No puedo, es…- alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

-Claro que puedes. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Edna, Lily, Annie y Tania. ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?- volvió a negar. Remus se había incorporado, y tenía la intención de ponerse en pie e ir hasta ellos, pero Lily se lo impidió. Edna dio un par de pasos para acercarse, pero Bastian negó con la cabeza, lo que ella interpretó como una situación bajo control.- ¿es alguien en el castillo?, ¿alguien te hace daño?- no respondió-, ¿algo ocurre en tu casa?- nuevamente, sin respuesta.

Estaba demasiado alterada para hablar, por lo que Bastian se ofreció a llevarla a la sala común. Lily y Edna se quedaron un momento más hasta que llegaron los merodeadores y les pidieron que los dejaran a solas con Remus. Ellas no parecieron ofendidas, puesto que necesitaban saber del estado de Ci, así que se fueron a la torre de Gryffinfor. En el camino, se encontraron con Tania y Annie, y les contaron lo ocurrido; Remus hizo lo propio con el resto de los merodeadores.

* * *

_Ci comienza a tomar importancia de una manera extraña, pero les prometo que su historia es muy buena. Espero les guste. Dejen Reviews._

_Kiss kiss. _


End file.
